Fate and Destiny's little trap
by foreveraloneb1
Summary: Fate and Destiny come together to trap Yusuke Urameshi on a collision course with love.Will he meet his love in future or will she be in the past. Join Yusuke and his friends on his journey of accepting his fate and his destiny.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho

Summary: Fate and Destiny come together to trap Yusuke Urameshi on a collision course with love. Will he meet his love in the future or will she be in the past. Join Yusuke and his friends on this journey of him finding true love, and making new friends.

Fate and Destiny's Little Trap

By

Foreveraloneb1

On a park bench near a beautiful lake in early spring, sat a boy, a very unique boy at that, he struck terror in the heart of all those who would stand against him, and yet he gave hope to all those that would stand with him. He was the world's protection against all those monster that went bump in the night, he fought for every human's right to live, against creatures that no one in their wildest imagination ever thought existed.

Yusuke Urameshi sat staring at the beautiful lake listening to the birds chirping and the sounds of waves lapping against the shore. To anyone walking by, he would look like any normal good looking young man, with hair that was slicked back, and the color as black as a raven, his eyes that was focusing on lake were made of chocolate, that was flaked with gold that shimmered like the sun. To estate mate his heights while he was sitting you probably would say that he was any where from 5'9 to 5'10. Body wise you could tell from the tight fitting blue jeans and the muscle shirt he wore that there was little to no body fat on him. Even though he ignored all those around him, they did not ignore him, many of the women passing by took more than a few glances at him, while many of the men threw him quite a few glares.

Yusuke, for once in his life was actually in deep thought, and for those who knew this young man, they would be totally stunned. Yusuke was not quite known for his intellect, no Yusuke was more known for his exceptional power, and strength. No man or woman walking by would have ever guessed that this young man was still suffering from the effects of a broken heart. _Three months ago, he thought three months ago she dumped me, right after I just helped save her and this enter dumb planet from the methodical reasoning of Shinobi Sensui. She dumped me for some stupid jerk that doesn't even go to the same school as us. What was his name again, it started with an h Headcheese, no Hobo, no that wasn't it either, it was Hojo, yeah that was it. Hojo, the boy was the complete opposite of him, he was stable, and he would always be there for her. Never would she have to worry about him getting hurt or even worse, dieing. Maybe, just maybe she was better off without him._

_Kurama would've been proud to hear him say that, not he would ever tell Kurama that. _But damn it still hurt like hell, the pain had lessened with time, but it still lurked there, deep down in Yusuke's heart. _Keiko was the only girl that understood that he was not a normal young man, for he was something much more, and she accepted him for what he was. _For Yusuke was neither human, nor was he demon, he was both and that was why he was labeled a half-demon. _She was the one who brought him back to life, it was because of her love he was alive right now, she had been his rock the reason he protected this realm, and now she was gone. Keiko was his focal point she was his reason for coming home, hell she was his home. What was he supposed to do now, when his home, his love was stripped from him? Kuwabara would have looked at him, and quoted, that he, Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei, were the protectors of the weak, and defender for the innocent, and that reason alone was what moved them to, do what they do. _

Yusuke smiled as he remembered Kuwabara, Kurama, and even Hiei, trying to give him comfort in his time of need. From Kurama's, "It's better to have love and lost, then to never have loved at all." _Yeah like, that stupid line actually worked on me._ Then there was Hiei, "why don't you just behead this pathetic human, and get it over with." _Like I would really do that, not only would Keiko hate me, Koenma, would fire me, and the police would arrest me for murder. _Sometimes the best words of wisdom come from the least likely of individuals. Yusuke smiled at this thought_, for it was Kuwabara that gave him the strength and courage to carry on, although Yusuke would never tell Kuwabara this. _Yusuke remembered Kuwabara looked him strait in the eyes, with a funny look upon his face, and then he stated,_ "time will ease your pain, life is about changes nothing ever stays the same,"_ then Kuwabara grabbed his shoulder and said,_" How can I help you to say goodbye, real men are not afraid to face there feelings good, or bad, Urameshi, it's ok to hurt and it's ok to cry."_ Yusuke heart skipped at least four beats, how can Kuwabara even comprehend anything that is going on with his life. But then Kuwabara broke his chain of thoughts by saying, _"Real men stand by their friends in their time of need, Urameshi, that's why I will always be here for you, we have been through life or death situations, and I will help you get through this situation," _Yusuke knew from the very depth's of his soul, at that moment that this young man that stood before him would always be his best friend even though he never would admit it.

Who would've ever guessed at that very moment in time that fate and destiny was about to bring together two of the most unlike people on the planet. But then again, the two people just might be a perfect match. The defender of the future and the protector of the past, a tarnished hero, and the most purists being on the planet, a half-demon, and a milko a forbidden match, but fate and destiny would not have it any other way. Yusuke Urameshi had earned his right to have a chance to love this pure creature, and fate and destiny had her on a collision course right for him.


	2. The Prophecy

AN/ Thank you **Dark Ice Kitsune, and ecdragon00** for being my first review, since you were my only reviews as of now, I will make this chapter for you. I am not going to describe Kagome, as I did Yusuke, for I am going to let Yusuke describe her, also I am not going to bash Kuwabara, for he is one of the series most under rated character, and in a later chapter that I have been working on, he will get his just desserts. Just to give you a Tibet of information of that chapter, its title will be called **The Measure of a Man. **Kagome will be in the third or fourth chapter I am building the story line, so the story won't become boring.

Chapter 2 The Prophecy

At that same instant in time, in a different realm, in a huge throne room shielded by a curtain a huge figure sat hidden to those around him. Before him on a oar sat one of, his many servants, but this servant known as Botan, also severed as his son, Koenma's personal aid. Her job was not only to aid Koenma, but also to keep this powerful figure informed on everything his son did. Botan had sky blue hair that framed a heart shaped faced that was complemented by the most beautiful gray eyes that expressed every emotion that she was feeling.

The over powering figure, also known as King Yama, stated, "What news have you brought to me Botan?" The little figure on the oar lifted her head and answered, "Sir three days ago there was a random spark of spirit energy was recorded from the Higurashi shrine." "So it has begun." "Sir, what has begun?" "You understand nothing." "Sir," Confusion written across her beautiful face. Twenty years ago King Yama had called upon her to meticulously watch all the shrines in Japan, she was to watch for any signs of spirit energy, and any other abnormal anomalies, and up until three days ago there had not been any.

The curtain raised, and exposed Botan to the over powering entity known as King Yama. No words could describe this being, his power was unmatched, and his knowledge undisputed. King Yama's eyes landed upon the small figure in front of him. " A prophecy that was written five hundred years ago, it stated five hundred years from now two pure beings that are fated to meet, two pure beings that are destined to defeat, him only when the two energies become one will humanity prevail." Even now more confused than ever Botan, asked "Sir, I still do not know what this has to do with the Higurashi shrine?" "A very wise old flea once told me, that the most purist being that he had ever met, loved with no boundaries, forgave the most cruelest creatures, and brought hope to those who had none." He went on to state, "she was the light to all of our darkness, she was the one truth to all the lies that surrounded us, and she gave us the love we all craved for in the deepest, part of our hearts, this pure being that I knew simple went by the name of Kagome Higurashi, there is, nor will there ever be anyone like her."

"Sir is that why we are watching the all the shrines in Japan, because five hundred years ago one of the Higurashi ancestors had priestess powers." "Botan, you are still not understanding, the relevance of this conversation." "Sir?" "So, I asked him what had become of this Kagome Higurashi?" "And what did he say Sir?" "He said, Fate and Destiny can be cruel, but for every down, there is an up, for every wrong turn, there is a right turn, and for every love that is lost, there is a new more powerful on found." "He continued on to say, know one said life's trials are easy, these trials are made to strengthen your heart, mind, soul, and body, especially those who were chosen by fate and destiny to do great things." Botan glanced up again at the huge figure of King Yama, "Did he say anything else Sir?" "The last statement that he said to me was, we had found one pure being that was prophesied about the other I leave up to you." "Botan you will tell my son about this rise in spirit energy at the Higurashi shrine, and then you will tell him that I his father, said he is to send one of the four spirit detectives, this detective I have chosen will watch and not hinder any thing that is going on there, and I have chosen which one he will send, tell my son that he will send Kuwabara." "KUWABARA, SIR!" "Do not question my judgment Botan, he will send Kuwabara and that is all, you are dismissed." As the little figure on the oar left her thoughts was why Kuwabara, it should be Yusuke, he's the leader of the group, or it should be Kurama, he is the intellectual of the group, and finally it should be Hiei, for he is the fastest and the quietist among the group.

As King Yama watched Botan leave, his thoughts strayed to the prophecy that was told to him. The one thing he left out of the conversation with Botan, was that he knew who the other being was, this being had been with them for awhile now, and his interference with this matter was done, he could only hope that with the clues he had given the four spirit detectives, that they would finally realize what their fate and destiny was. For one of the four was destined to save humanity, and he would need all the support he could get from the other three detectives.

An/ Yes this is a Yusuke and Kagome story but also you must understand that there is other characters involved and to write a good story you must present all the characters point of view. To leave them out in my experience would only be writing a half-ass story. I thank you again **Dark Ice Kitsune, and ecdragon00 for your reviews.**


	3. What Kuwabara?

An/ I have a few more people to add to my list of reviews, so without further ado here goes. Thank you **Dark Ice Kitsune, ecdragon00, Kitsune'sangelofflames, Kurama-Kagome420, and Finally Duzzie.** These reviews are much appreciated, and so without any more distractions, lets get on with the next chapter.

Chapter 3 What Kuwabara?

In a office of his own, sat Koenma, prince of the spirit world, to the human eye prince Koenma looked like any normal teenage boy, he had sandy brown hair that had a otherworldly shine to it, his eyes were a beautiful shade of teal, some people say the eyes are the windows to the soul, and for Koenma it was true. Koenma eyes could change to fit his mood, the lovely teal shade would change to sky blue with his feelings of happiness, and contentment, and yet they could shine as green as a emerald, with feelings of rage, and anxiety. A donning his forehead between his sandy bangs was two letters, these two letters, JR, loudly proclaimed his heritage, his royal lineage, and his authority.

Koenma sat hidden behind a stack of papers, pictures, and files, all waiting in line for his undivided attention. Each paper, picture, and file was somebody's life, and there was no room for mistakes, if any mistake was to occur it could throw the balance of power in the three realms, and it would cause cataclysmic results. Koenma had already experienced, how one mistake had affected the three realms, _Shinobi Sensui, a name that would forever haunt him,_ Sensui was a mistake he had made, and it almost cost the entire population of humans on planet earth their lives. Thank his lucky stars for his spirit detectives, teal eyes changed to the color of sky blue as a smile fluttered across his face, at the thought of these four unique cluster of beings.

Each one of the four brought their own form of power to the group, individually they were all strong, but together they were a force to be reckoned with. Together there was no being that they could not bring down, their power ranged from brute strength, to intelligence, to swiftness, a few words of wisdom from the human realm struck him at that moment, _united we stand, divided we fall, boy did they ever hit the nail on the head with that one,_ for that quote best described his four spirit detectives. These four beings were his crowning achievement, they were everything he had always hoped for in a team, they were even stronger than his father's chosen elite team, and that in itself made Koenma proud, for he had done something his father could never do, in that he, Prince Koenma had recruited, and built, the perfect team, and yet still his father gave him no credit for what his team did, his father had called their win a accident, a freak chance of nature.

A blue flash of light, cut short his musing on this subject, without even looking up from his paper work Koenma respond to this interruption, "What is it Botan?" "Sir, I have a direct command from your father." With that statement alone Koenma shot up and out of his chair, to look Botan in the eye. "What has my father sent to me Botan?" "Sir, it's a file on the Higurashi shrine." "What about the shrine?" "Sir it was strange." "What was strange Botan?" "Twenty years ago your father asked me to watch all the shrines in Japan." "Why would he do that Botan?" "I never questioned him on up until today, Koenma Sir, every shrine in the world will have an occasional spark of spirit energy, if only from the priest and priestess tending to them, the power of these priest and priestess are a normal steady spark of spirit energy, but sir the one that was recorded at the Higurashi shrine was ten times the normal amount of spirit energy." "Understood Botan let me call the detectives on their communication device and we will get them over there to inspect it." "Koenma, Sir your father left explicit instructions on what he wanted done on this matter." "And what pray tell are those instructions, Botan?" "He wants you to send only one spirit detective, and he has chosen what detective he wants you to send." "Botan, is there something you are not telling me?"

With that statement Koenma watched as Botan's eyes went from normal to guilty, in less than a second. "What is it Botan, what do you know that you are not telling me?" "Sir, your father told me of a prophecy, that was five hundred years old, he made it sound relevant to this occurrence." Koenma stepped around his desk to face Botan fully, "What prophecy do you speak of Botan?" "Sir, the prophecy and I quote your father, it was written five hundred years ago, and it stated five hundred years from now, two pure beings are fated to meet, two pure beings that are destined to defeat, him only when the two energies become one will humanity prevail." "Botan what does this have to do with the Higurashi shrine?" "According to your father one of the Higurashi ancestors had priestess powers, her name was Kagome Higurashi." "So one of the ancestors, are one of those prophesized, is that it Botan?"

"I am not for sure Koenma Sir, all that I know is your father stated which spirit detective specially that he wanted on this mission." Koenma's left eye started to twitch with that statement, "Let me guess he wants me to send Yusuke." Botan straitened her posture a little more than usual at this comment. "No Sir, he specially asked for Kuwabara for this mission Koenma Sir." Teal eyes instantly changed to emerald green, "What, how can my father even think Kuwabara could ever do a mission like this by himself!" "Sir, believe me I thought the same thing you are thinking now, but your father wants Kuwabara on this mission." A couple of deep breaths later, Koenma finally relented, "Fine, Botan get Kuwabara, and take him to the Higurashi Shrine, but make sure he knows that anything, and I mean anything, that goes down there, he contact me personally, you got that Botan." "Yes Sir." In a flash of light she was gone, Koenma stood there trying to comprehend why his father had chosen Kuwabara out of all the detectives to do this job. His father was not one to make rash decisions, and for him to chose Kuwabara, that meant that his father knew something that he Prince Koenma did not know. Koenma walked back around his desk to his intercom, "George, get me all the information you have on the Higurashi shrine, dating from five hundred years ago, up until now." A voice on the other line could be heard, "Sir?" His patience wearing thin he yelled his response, "Just do it George!" 


	4. Kuwabara, Mission! What?

An/ I have a one more person to add to the review list, so here they are from the very first one, to the last and newest one, the reason why list all the people who review, is because it gives me the inspiration to write what I write. So here they are **Dark Ice Kitsune, ecdragon00, Kitsune'sangelofflames, Kurama-Kagome420, Duzzie, and finally sourskittleschan. All right, I would like to give a word of encouragement to sourskittleschan, I am sure that your story will be just as good if even better, so when you start it let me know and I would love to read it. ** I know everyone had been waiting for this chapter. This chapter might be a little bit longer than the others and that's because, Kuwabara is going to get his mission, character descriptions of the three, plus character interaction.

Walking along beautiful well-beaten path, surrounded by wild flowers of every color anyone could ever imagine, walked three individuals. They strolled side by side, anyone coming in their direct path immediately side stepped them, for they were walking with a purpose. That purpose being to find and console their friend, Yusuke, he needed them and they were not about to leave him high and dry, they were a team, and this team stuck together through thick and thin.

To any all those, that happened to gaze upon them, they would look like an odd collection of individuals, their looks differed not only in height, weight, but also in facial features. At first glance you would look to the middle individual, for he was the tallest, and tall would be a understatement, for this individual stood at least two to three heads taller than any of the others. What drew your eyes to him was not only his height, or the fact that he had carrot orange hair, that was magnified a thousand times when the sun hit it. No it was this boy's body that glued your eyes to him, with his towering height of a 6'4 to 6'6, he wore a blue zip up jacket, that was unzipped, underneath the jacket was a white muscle shirt, that was complimented, by his dark blue jeans, that was strapped to his slender waist by a black leather belt. It was the body underneath the jacket, the shirt, and the jeans that caught most people's eye, among all his body parts, his chest stood out; this exquisitely made body part looked like it had been chiseled out of stone, with a ripped six-pack, that would make any grown man green with envy, and any young woman swoon with need. If not for this boy's Elvis styled hair, and his face, this boy would have been any teenage girl's dream man. This towering figure simply went by the name of Kuwabara.

Speaking of dream man, the next boy in line was just that, to the right of the towering figure of Kuwabara stood, a 5'10, beautiful creature. Hair that shined fire engine red, texture wise most women knew that it would feel like the finest of silk, this beautiful mane of hair, accentuated the most stunning jade green eyes, that almost seemed like they crystallized when the sun hit them. He wore a fuchsia pink school uniform, on anybody else you would laugh, but this young man pulled it off with grace and sophistication. A combination of thoughts would run threw any woman's mind when gazing upon this breath-taking creature. Thought number one, would've been he was god's gift to women, a beautifully made angel, and looking at this young man women all over the world would believe that angel's do walk among us. For this young man was every woman's fantasy, whether, young or old they all loved to imagine what this boy could do to them. This dream man simply went by the name of Kurama.

The last individual in this group walked to the left of the towering figure of Kuwabara, he was the most interesting looking one of the group, and he was also the shortest one at that, height wise, at first glance it looked like he only came up to Kuwabara's waist. At second glance you would notice gravity deifying ebony hair, which glowed with a other worldly white hue that made him look like he came up to Kuwabara 's chest. His hair, and his short statue was not the only thing you would notice about this imposing little figure. Directly below a white head band, was eyes that were redder than Kurama's hair, to gaze into them would surely bring a chill of uncertainty, for little to no emotion, could be read in them. Dressed all in black, with child like features, this little being oozed of danger, and attitude. This dangerous little being simply went by the name of Hiei.

"Hey you guys how do you know that Urameshi came this way?" "Idiot." "Kuwabara, you realize that Hiei and I are demons, we are following his scent, and it leads up the path, around the lake area." "I still don't see why we are even following Yusuke." "Because we are his friends shrimp." "Kuwabara is right Hiei, none of us have heard from Yusuke all day." "Yusuke does not need us to baby sit him, and frankly it's hard enough baby sitting Kuwabara." "I heard that shorty."

Botan appeared behind them, in a flash of light that alighted the path. Grey eyes sparkling with happiness as she greeted the three boys. "Hey guys." She glanced from Hiei, to Kurama, he gaze finally end with Kuwabara. Her thoughts on how to get Kuwabara away from the other two, that way she would have a chance to tell Kuwabara that he a solo mission. Botan could already here the responses of the other two. Her thoughts were interrupted as Kurama asked the question she really did not want to answer. "What brings you here Botan?" _Crap, _she thought, "Well you see guys it's, well hehe, um." "Just spit it out Botan." "Well you see I need to talk to Kuwabara." "What did you need to talk to me about Botan, cause whatever it is you need to make it quick, we're trying to find Yusuke." "Hiei and Kurama can go find Yusuke, but you Kuwabara, you're coming with me." "What, Why?" "Well, crap, alright the truth, King Yama himself order you on a mission!" Hiei and Kurama's reaction was instantaneously. From Hiei's "They are sending the idiot on his own mission." To Kurama's "What did Koenma say about this, and why is King Yama stepping in on this?" "I don't know all the facts about what's going on yet guys, but I suggest you two go find Yusuke, and then find the Higurashi shrine, that's all I can tell." Kurama turned to Botan, "There has got to be a reason that, they are sending Kuwabara, out of all of us." Botan's gray eyes clouded with guilt as she answered, "That is all I can tell you and Hiei, if you want to know the rest, find Yusuke, and find the Higurashi shrine." Turning towards Kuwabara, Botan opened a portal, and stated, "Kuwabara let's go."

And like that they were gone, leaving Kurama, and Hiei to ponder on what the hell was going on. King Yama had interfered in only one mission and that was the one against Sensui, and that was because planet and all human that populate it were at stake. With that last the thought, Kurama turned to Hiei, and stated. "I think it would be in our best interest if we found Yusuke, and then find this Higurashi shrine." "Like I care, what happens, to these pathetic humans?" "Whatever Hiei, let's just go find Yusuke." "Yes lets keep following the scent of depression, and despair." At that statement Kurama lifted his nose a little to catch Yusuke scent again, only to turn to Hiei, and state with a smirk upon his face. "I don't think the smell with his scent is depression, and despair." That comment alone made Hiei lift his nose and sniff, with gleam his eyes as he spoke, "No Fox, that scent would be lust, something you should be able to detect in your sleep." A full-blown smile alighted Kurama's face at thought of Yusuke, lusting after something or somebody this strong. "Well, Hiei shall we go find our little lustful friend?" With that last comment the two took off after Yusuke's scent.


	5. I should've stayed in bed

AN/ Ok here is the chapter everyone has been waiting for; it's time for Kagome. This chapter has some answers to chapter 2 and 3 if you look for them.

Chapter 5: I should've stayed in bed

Yusuke glanced at his watch_, 3:00, I really need to get going, he thought, but something is telling me to stay. _That little voice that was telling him to stay was Yusuke's instincts, and it never steered him wrong before. In that minute, that second, and that decision to stay the great Yusuke Urameshi fell right into fate and destiny's trap. For not even a mile away his future was coming right at him, and her name was Kagome Higurashi.

A little less than a mile away walked Kagome Higurashi, and her little brother Souta. Not really paying attention to anything and anybody around her Kagome's mind was relaying everything that had happened to her over the last three days. Three main boys kept running through her head, the first and foremost you could not really call a boy, for he was much more than a boy. To Kagome he was her angel, this angel stood 6'0 tall, with eyes as gold as the sun, and hair as white as snow, and the ears, lord those ears that sat atop of his head, to stroke those ears, was ecstasy, to feel those silkily smooth appendages in her hands was a dream come true. Her dream man, her life, and her protector, well you could not really call him a man now could you, a better description of him would be he was a half demon, and this half demon went by the name of Inuyasha. Inuyasha had let her come home three days ago, well not without a little help and that help being the S-word. Kagome smiled at this thought, as she remembered how many times she had to sit Inuyasha before he let her come home, it was six consecutive times in a row. After being sat that many times and not showing any effects of brain damage, Inuyasha finally _fehed _at her and said _do what you want see if I care, then he added, bring some more ramen, when you come back, and you better be back in three days. _Kami she was so mad at him, after she came threw the well, three days ago her anger was at the max, but little did she know that from that moment on her three days at home were at to get ten times worse.

The next boy on her list was Hojo, the boy that for two years, that had chased her unmercifully, and might she adds unsuccessfully, but these past three days have been hell and it was because of Hojo, and his assumptions, and the main assumption was that she had been his girlfriend. Everybody at school treated her like she was dieing from so horrible unknown illness, and it was all because her boyfriend Hojo had dumped her for some other girl, this girl who did not even go to the same school as them. She had picked up tidbits of information through out the day, like her name was Keiko. Kagome could not really understand why thought of Hojo having a girlfriend irked her, so she tried to rationalize this feeling intelligently. It wasn't that she was jealous, she never felt anything but friendship for Hojo, it was more to the fact that she didn't have his attention any more, I mean come on any girl in their right mind would love to have the most boy in school attention. Hojo was one of the cutest boys she had ever seen, at least in this era; he was kind, caring, and always thoughtful to her. The last reason she could come up with was, that Hojo gave her the attention that she craved, and prayed for from Inuyasha, yes she knew that Inuyasha would ever return any of those feelings, yes he did have feelings for her, but not the feelings that she wanted from him. She knew who Inuyasha's heart belonged to, and after two years of trying to win his love she finally realized that you could never make a heart love somebody, you could lead a heart to love, but you can't make it fall. That's what made her life hell, to be close, but not close enough to the one you love, to walk side by side, with the one you love every day not be able to feel his touch or caress, to know that when he looks at you he sees another, and yet she knew all of this, and she known for a year, yet she still stayed, still hoped, and still prayed, that one miraculous day he would see in her, what he saw in Kikyo. That day had yet to come, and she knew that it probably never would come, that was what made her life incomplete.

Souta briefly stopped her musings, "Hey Kagome, can we cut through the park, and get some ice cream?" "Hum- Yeah sure whatever." Entering the park Souta took the lead, and Kagome followed him, as her thoughts brought up the last individual involved in this, She heard his name whispered among her classmates, a name that for some reason brought fear in the boys who had said it, and yet when Souta had said it she heard, hero worship in it, like when he talked about Inuyasha. Her three friends had try to discuss this boy with her at lunch, and yet the only thing she could remember was, and she quoted, _they could not even imagine a girl either brave or stupid enough to go out with him, he was a thug_ and to her friend's it was as simple as that. Yet she could not help but feel compassion towards this boy because he to had lost something, because of Hojo's new relationship, and she remember his name it was "Yusuke Urameshi." Kagome whispered his name, and she knew he must be hurting, because Souta had told her that Yusuke Urameshi, had been going out with this girl Keiko for two years, two years is a long time, if this boy was a thug like her friends had called him, then he would not have had a girlfriend for that long, maybe, just maybe this boy was misunderstood.


	6. He never knew what hit him

AN/ Alright did you guys find the answer in chapter 5; well it did not answer the main question, but a side question. Thank you for your reviews, this story is now posted on two sites one being FanFiction. Net, and the other being, they are both updated at the same time so there are no favorites, now on to chapter 6.

Chapter 6 He never knew what hit him

Kagome and Souta Continued on threw the park, their destination the ice cream stand, which was located near the lake. Souta still in the lead with Kagome following him, her mind still strayed to the last boy, Yusuke Urameshi, this phantom boy who she never heard of, but everyone else knew him. _Who was he, why did her friends call him a thug, why did Souta talk as he looked up to him? _Souta, knew him, or about him she could feel it, and so she asked Souta, "Souta", Her little brother stopped in his tracks and look at her, "Yes, What is it Kagome?" "Who is Yusuke Urameshi, and how do you know him?" A look of stun and disbelief crossed Souta's face before he answered, "Kagome, how could you not know who Yusuke Urameshi is, he is only the strongest boy in the world, he could beat five guys with his hands tied behind his back." "Why are you asking?" Kagome looked at her little brother, "So he is a thug." Souta's response was quick and to the point, "He is not a thug, he just know how to take care of himself, he never hurts anyone who doesn't attack him first." "Why are you asking anyway Kagome?" " I just curious, that's all." "Kagome, you asking me about Yusuke Urameshi, has to do with Hojo right." "Yeah I feel kind of bad for him, I mean he is the only person in this triangle that actually lost something." "He's a strong guy Kagome I am sure he will find someone else." "Come on let's get in line for our ice cream." Kagome and Souta patiently waited in line for their ice cream, unaware that the boy in question sat no more than, twenty feet away.

Twenty feet away, and still in deep thought sat, Yusuke Urameshi, who now was arguing to himself. "_All this thinking is giving me a headache_." That's when he felt it, faintly but it was there, someone or something with spiritual energy was near. Glancing up and scanning the park looking at the males in the park first, his gaze finally stopped at a young boy holding ice cream. Not even ten feet away from him stood this young boy, and he was glancing back and to the left of himself, so Yusuke followed the young boy's line of site. At that instant the great Yusuke Urameshi forgot to breathe, before his eyes was a goddess, with heart hammering in his chest, and his body temperature raising, he studied every part of this being's body. She was the most beautiful thing that he had ever laid eyes on upon, long lean legs, that had been kissed by the sun, that hooked to a slim waist, that lead up to perky shaped breast, _at least his imagination thought so_, to a face that was surely made by Kami above. Black onyx hair shined in the sun with a blue cast to it; to luscious lips that proclaimed loudly kiss me, to huge blue-gray eyes that shimmered with happiness. Something inside of Yusuke screamed for him to grab this goddess, and growl at anything and anybody that dared to look upon her beauty. This force within him, it almost felt like it was another being wanting to break free, to hide this goddess from all the men in the world, to see her in all her naked glory, and god yes to feel her underneath him moaning with pleasure. In that moment in time Yusuke forgot the name Keiko, and Hojo, the only thing he knew was that he had to have her this goddess, this being, nothing in his life had ever prepared him for this, he had faced the most evilest of beings in battle, and he had felt first love, but he had never felt anything as strong as this before.

His goddess was now leaving, the area and he stood to follow, _fuck that spiritual energy that he had felt,_ he wanted to feel something or rather someone else. The boy and his goddess were on the move and he was not about the let her get away. Something, instinctual clicked inside him, she would be his, and he would not allow any other to have her, she was his and he would do anything in his power to make this so. Yusuke could not describe anything that was happening to him now, for had never felt, this, lust for another as strong till he had seen her, it was if someone or something had placed her before him, it was if Kami above had took his fantasy from a dream and made her real. With Keiko, it had been innocence that had drawn him to her, but this goddess, it was something else, that pulsed with in his being, and he knew at that moment in time he would follow her through out the three realms and hell if that was what he had to do to make her his. He wanted to run after her, but he knew she would probably run from him, that's the reaction he got from most girls. No he would move slowly with this girl, first and foremost he needs to follow her, find out were she lives and then accidentally bump into her. In order to find out were she lays her beautiful head down to sleep; he would have to discreetly follow her, with that last thought, Yusuke, stood and followed his fated one, who he was destined to protect.

Hiei and Kurama located Yusuke and had been watching him, for about ten minutes, they both had seen the object of his infatuation, and they both had felt the force of his lust. The girl that Yusuke had been lusting over also had spiritual power they both felt it, but they had also felt something stronger, and it had come from Yusuke. "You felt it didn't you fox." "Yes I did Hiei, and that is why we have to follow him, Yusuke is not even use to being a half-demon, and he will not understand what is going on." "Then we are wasting time talking when we should be following him, fox before his demon side kills every child, teenager, and adult male that happen to gaze upon that girl." With that final statement, they followed Yusuke, hoping they would not have to fight their best friend.


	7. Koenma's findings and Kuwabara's feeling...

AN/ I hope you liked the last chapter, all right I am going to list all my reviewers at the end of the chapter. Beth I hope you are reading this, and I am waiting for your review, because you and Maggie are the reason this story took off, and Maggie you better review this story to. To everyone that likes this story, and waits for the updates, you have those two people to thank, with out their input, and encouragement this story might have never been made. This story is going to be pretty long so hold on, and enjoy the ride.

Chapter 7 Koenma's findings and Kuwabara feelings

In his office in the spirit world, sat prince Koenma, George had brought him everything he had asked for about the Higurashi ancestors, and he was perplexed. There had only been one Kagome Higurashi, and she was alive and right now as we speak, in the human realm, no ancestors in the last five hundred years had ever been named Kagome. So that means his father really did know something he did not, pressing the intercom button on his desk, "George, tell my father that I wish to talk to him." "Yes, Koenma sir." Five minutes later, the Prince of the Spirit World stood before, the King of the Spirit World "Why have you sought me out my son?" "Father I do not understand anything about Kuwabara and the mission he was sent on, and I wish for you to enlighten me." "Botan has told you of the prophecy, I see confusion in your eyes my son." "I have looked through five hundred years of information on the Higurashi ancestors, and the only Kagome Higurashi, is a teenager that is now alive in the human realm, I believe she is the same age as Yusuke." "You have sent Kuwabara on his mission?" Koenma's patience was at the limit and his father was not help, teal eyes turned emerald instantly, **"Father, why did you chose Kuwabara out of all my detectives, and why is there not any information of this Higurashi ancestor, and finally what the hell is going on?" **King Yama never moved and his emotions never changed as he responded his son's question. "My son, have you ever wonder about how I came to be?" "Father what are you talking about?" "A simple pure wish is why I was made." "Father I do not understand what's going in!"

The curtain raised and father and son faced each other, "My son have ever wonder how such a powerful being such as my self could ever have existed." "Father what are you saying?" "Two pure beings that were fated to meet, made a wish five hundred years ago, and do you want to know what they wished for, they wished for balance and peace, peace among the races, and a powerful being to balance the power." "I don't understand what this has to do with Kuwabara?" "My son after I tell this to you both of our interference in this will be done." Koenma's heart leapt to his throat, and at that moment he knew that he should have never come here. "Koenma my son I have never been has proud of you, as I am now, your four spirit detectives are everything that I could ever hope them to be." "They all have lived through all the test, that I have put in their way." Koenma felt his heart drop, and asked the question, "Father what are you talking about?" "The Dark Tournament, Shinobi Sensui, do you think that I would allow things like that to happen without a reason?" At that moment prince Koenma knew his father wanted his son's four spirit detectives to grow stronger, and now he wanted to know the reason. "Who is the two pure beings father?" "Which one of the four father is one of the prophesized one?" King Yama gazed upon his son, and stated "You already know which one it is my son." Koenma's heartbeat raced, for he did know, and it was the last person anybody would have thought about, to have that much power, but he was the first that came to his mind when thinking purity, and innocence. "Then father let us hope, the other three realize this before it is to late." "Father the other one, it's the teenager that is alive today." "Yes my son when the two meet their powers will recognize each other, their auras will try to be as one with each other, and now my son our hands are tied." "Let us hope that your spirit detectives are as strong as you think they are."

Two blocks away from the Higurashi shrine a portal opened, Botan and Kuwabara stepped out of it. "Alright Botan, what is the mission." "Kuwabara you are to watch the Higurashi shrine, three days ago we detected an abnormal amount of spirit energy from the shrine and you are watch and report anything that happens there." Botan handed Kuwabara a communication device, something was tell her to stay but she knew she could not, reaching her hands foreword she grabbed Kuwabara's large hands in her small ones, "Kuwabara, please if anything goes wrong call the other three, promise me you will be careful." Kuwabara looked into Botan's eyes, _why did they chose me for a mission by myself, and were is Urameshi, _that's what his head was telling him, but his answer to Botan, "Everything is going to be fine Botan, if I need any help, I will call Urameshi." Squeezing his hand Botan spoke, " The shrine, is two blocks up from here and on the left." "Thanks Botan", and with that last comment Kuwabara turned away from Botan.

Twenty minutes later Kuwabara had reached the Higurashi shrine, only to look upon a mountain of stairs, ten minutes of stair climbing Kuwabara reached the top only to have his spirit awareness powers go into over drive. His powers was raging they were pointing to a tree, and a shack. _I can't foul this up, I have to be strong, if anything happens I will call Urameshi, I will go and check out the tree first_, glancing around him Kuwabara noticed how many people, had came to this shrine to find peace, a reason to feel contentment, and to find hope. Reaching the tree Kuwabara placed his left hand on the tree and was ambushed by feelings, feelings raging from betrayal, hope, happiness, and finally love. The feelings were over taking him, and they were making him feel weak, Kuwabara was reaching for his communication device, when he heard the most angelic voice call to him. "Are you alright?"

AN/ so here they are, all of my reviews, they are much appreciated so thank you one and all.

**Dark Ice Kitsune**

**ecdragon00**

**kitsune'sangelofflames**

**kurama-kagome420**

**Duzzie**

**EvilAnimeGoodness**

**VixenPI**

**mchenryve**

**Here they are and I thank all of you!**


	8. Kuwabara and Kagome meet

An/ Got the messages Maggie, and Beth Thank you, and Beth it's time to put your idea to life about Kuwabara's eyes. Alright a little information people I have watched both series and in Yu Yu Hakusho Kuwabara's eyes are beady and black, but I had a meeting with one of my advisors and they asked me to make up a color for his eyes, they gave me the color idea and it will be used in this chapter. Also I did not describe Kuwabara's eyes in the being because I wished for Kagome to do it, as I said before I will not bash Kuwabara. All right people, so what did you think of the last chapter? You have to remember that we still have Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kouga, Naraku, and Sesshomaru point of view of all the Yu Yu Hakusho characters. **All reviews are happily accepted, and any questions will be answered if only asked. Ok here is a question if answered the next chapter will be dedicated you, all you have to do is answer this question the first reviewer that answers will be the winner, and Maggie and Beth you can not play this little game. The answer that came to light in chapter five who knew what sparked the abnormal spirit energy that was recorded, and what emotion caused it, figured it out and you alone get the next chapter dedicated to you, this includes no reviews just your name in big bold letters and a comment from me.**

Kagome and Souta crested the top of stairs, arriving only five minutes after Kuwabara, "Hey sis I'm heading in the house do you want me to take your bag in for you?" Smiling down at Souta, her blue-gray eyes shinning with love, "Thank you Souta, you are the best little brother in world." Kagome watched her little brother struggle with her back pack, smiling softly to herself with her eyes misting over, Sango had taught her the importance of loving your family, and _cherishing the time you have with them, especially with your little brother she had said, _Kagome had witnessed, and went through Sango's pain over little brother Kohaku, a pain that she was still going through each and every day. So now every time she comes home, she makes sure each member of her family knows how much she loves and appreciates them, especially Souta.

Glancing around the shrine her eyes instantly sought out the sacred tree, the tree that Inuyasha had pinned to for fifty years, and that's when she saw him, he looked so out of place here, or for anywhere else as matter of fact. Standing with his left hand laying on the tree, was a mammoth of a boy, the first thing that caught her eye was his carrot orange hair that was glowing in the sun, the next she noticed was he looked to be in some kind of pain. Kagome one who never liked to see another in pain, walked over to this mammoth of a boy, as she approached he seemed to be reaching in his pocket for something, but she stopped him in his tracks by asking, "Are you ok?" As Kagome's hand came in contact with his shoulder jolts of what felt like electricity started rippling through out her body, but it was not only her that was feeling this way underneath the hand that had been placed upon the boy's shoulder she could feel his muscles jerking in response. The boy raised his flaming orange hair, and blue-gray met, eyes that shined porcelain purple, as purple as the color of wild orchids in the springtime, eyes that accentuated warmth, compassion, and love. Something inside Kagome told her that she knew this boy, and it scared her because she had never saw him before in her life. She could feel power radiating off him in waves, he was looking at her in stun and disbelief, and he finally spoke, "What's going on, why do I feel like I know you when I never saw you before in my life?" Kagome shrived at the depth, and range of emotions flowing through his voice. Still gazing into his beautiful eyes, Kagome response was almost a whisper, " I don't know."

Kuwabara gazed into this beautiful girl's eye as the jolts that were running through out his body suddenly stopped, he took his left hand from the tree and placed it atop the girl's hand that now rested upon his shoulder. Feelings from love, fear, anxiety, and warmth ran through him, his body reacted like he knew her, and his feelings were trying to mock hers. He could detect power from her, and at the instant he knew she was the reason for this mission, letting go of her hand and back away from her, he knew that anything that was said wrong now would ruin and belittle him in front of the others, and he was not about to foul up a mission. Looking her in the eyes he stated, "I am sorry, for I have been out in the heat all day, and it sort of over came me, thank you for trying to help me." He watched her eyes changing from confusion to compassion, and then guilt.

Kagome could feel his emotions changing, when he grabbed her hand, they went from, disappointment, betrayal, and finally worthlessness. Sadness wrapped around her being, and for some reason she wanted to protect him, and tell him everything was going to work out. Before she could feel anything more from him he drew away from her, and he spoke she heard him tell her that the heat had caused his pain, she did not believe him. Kagome knew from the hardening glint in his eyes that he would give no further explanation, and so she offered the only help she could, "Would you like a drink of water?" The boy straitened, and his eyes once again clashed with hers, "One glass of water and then I will be on my way, thank you." Kagome turned to walk away when she felt his hand grab her arm, she once again looked at the mammoth of a boy, and then he spoke, "I don't even know you're name." He let go of her arm and she answered him, "My name is Kagome." And then she asked, "What is your name?" "Kuwabara, my name is Kuwabara."

Fate and Destiny smiled down upon the two figures that had just met, the prophesied ones had met and it was just a matter of time before they would realize their destiny, and it would be no time when they both find their true love.

An/ I have decided to match Kuwabara with Sango, not only for the cat reason but the emotional reason also. ** Thank you all for the reviews and remember the one who answers first will get the next chapter dedicated to you. **


	9. The green eyed monster and the disappear...

AN/ And The Winner is! The only one that was close was **mchenryve**, so this chapter is for you, and I will give you another hint in chapter 5 what was Kagome's main feelings towards Inyuasha, as she came threw the well**. mchenryve** since you were almost got it right this chapter is for you, and anyone who answers right will get the next 2 chapters dedicated for you and you only. **Thank you mchenryve for the try and the review, and I hope you enjoy this chapter I made for you. **

Chapter 9 The Green eyed monster and Kagome's disappearance

Yusuke followed his goddess out of the park, weaving in between couples and children he watched the sway of her hips in that barely legal green skirt, which showed him, her mile long sun kissed legs. This other being inside him raged with lust, and the only thing that would satisfy this lust was her, and then Yusuke Urameshi did something he's never down before, growled over the excitement of chasing her, and he growled even louder over the thought of catching her. Any and all rational thought with in him disappeared, all Yusuke knew was that he had to have her and anything that stood in his way would be dealt with swiftly.

Kurama, and Hiei were almost on Yusuke when they heard the two growls; they both knew they had to subdue him before he hurt some one. They watched as he reached the bottom of a mountain of stairs, and that's when they felt spirit energy and that energy being Kuwabara.

Yusuke watched his goddess climb the mountain of stairs, as she reached the last step he went to follow her, and that's when he felt another spirit energy, and this one he recognized, it was Kuwabara. _What is Kuwabara doing here, how does he know her, and he better not know_ _her_ was his last thought, and with that the being with in him raged, Yusuke's eyes flashed red for just a instant at the thought of Kuwabara knowing her. Yusuke went to follow, the being inside him screamed to know what was going on and to find out what the _fuck _Kuwabara was doing here. Yusuke went to jump up to the top of the stairs two pairs of hands grabbed him.

Hiei and Kurama grasped Yusuke's shoulders, as they felt the demon in Yusuke arise, and that's when his anger unleashed. Whipping his head around Yusuke eyes made contact with Kurama's, jade green eyes met with red murderous eyes, all Yusuke could recognize was that there was another, male demon around his chosen female, and he would not allow that, Kuwabara being around her was bad enough, but another powerful demon male no way. Before Yusuke could make his attack, the other being that owned the other pair of hands spoke, and that voice broke through his anger, "You are acting foolish, you are embarrassing your self, and you are reminding me more each second like that idiot Kuwabara." The fog of anger was slowly started to dissipating, as the another familiar voice took it's turn to speak, "Hiei is right Yusuke, for someone who likes to be in control of his power, you sure are not acting like it."

With that comment Yusuke remembered, what had happened when he was fighting Sensui, how this other being inside him came to life, and took over him, he remember how he felt it was like he was trapped within his own body, and he had no control, after that incident he vowed that would never happen again and yet here he was about to lose it over some stupid girl. With one last growl of objection, the beast inside Yusuke went silent and red eyes turned back to chocolate.

Kurama and Hiei watched as Yusuke eyes returned to normal and his demon calm, Kurama took this time to try to explain to Yusuke what was happening to him, "Yusuke now that you are a half-demon there is some things that you need to know." Yusuke fixed his eyes upon Kurama, "The thing I want to know is what the hell Kuwabara is doing here?" Yusuke turned and faced both Hiei and Kurama, "Tell me why you both knew were I was and tell me why you both are following me?"

Kurama knew he should be the one to answer but before he could Hiei spoke "The idiots in the spirit realm, including Koenma and King Yama thought it to be wise to give Kuwabara a mission of his own." Upon hearing this Yusuke's anxiety went into overdrive Kuwabara should have never been giving a solo mission, he was not strong enough to protect his self. Yusuke response was instantly "Why would they give Kuwabara a mission by his self, he doesn't, - he can't take care of his self with out me."

Kurama interjected, "Botan told us to find you and then find the Higurashi shrine," Kurama then glanced at the mailbox, and then he looked at Hiei and then Yusuke, "I think we just found both." 'Yes fox it looks like we found the idiot and the shrine, shall we go find out what kind of trouble the buffoon has gotten his self into." With that last comment all three spirit detectives climb the mountain of stairs, upon reaching the top they all felt a tremendous amount of spirit energy that could surpass any and all their powers combined.

What caught all three detectives eyes was they had found Kuwabara, and what they witnessed next was nothing anyone of them had ever seen before. They all noticed Kuwabara standing next to a tree, and touching his shoulder was Yusuke's angel, but that was not the thing that held all three of them in confusion, and amazement, was that they watched the girl lay her hand upon Kuwabara's shoulder and once she did that, they not only felt but saw Kuwabara's aura and this girl's aura combine, the power that they felt was not only unimaginable, but incomprehension able, they all could see the two auras blending together, yellow and pink trying to mix, and in awe and wonderment they saw as Kuwabara draw away from her they saw a part of her aura still around him. The three watched as Yusuke's angel walked away from Kuwabara and torward's the house that was built with the shrine.

As Kuwabara watched the girl named Kagome walked off to get him a glass of water, he felt them watching him, he started to scan the shrine for them, and that's when he found them. All three of them were watching him, like he had grown two heads, or something, walking towards them Kuwabara knew he had to get away from that _girl after all she was the one the mission was about he would bet his life on it. _As Kuwabara came within grabbed distance Yusuke grabbed him and dragged him towards the nearest growth of bushes. Kurama and Hiei followed Yusuke and both of their thoughts were on what the both had just witnessed.

Yusuke whispered voice called upon Kuwabara to answer "What the fuck is going on!" Kuwabara was astonished at the fact that Urameshi, had found him, Kuwabara's responds to Urameshi's question, " I am here to watch her, watch and to not hinder, she is the one Urahmeshi, and she is why I am here."

Watched is what all three of them did, they watched as the girl walked out of the house and back to the tree, with a glass of water that was meant for Kuwabara. Yusuke watched his goddess look around the shrine grounds for Kuwabara, they watched as a sympatric gaze settled at the tree Kuwabara's left hand has been place upon. Then she went back into the house.

Yusuke watched as his goddess went back into the house, "Kuwabara did Botan tell you anything about this mission?" Kuwabara looked into Yusuke 's eyes "She told me if I needed any help to call Koenma." At that comment Hiei and Kurama knew there was something wrong, Koenma was not known to get involved. Kurama looked Kuwabara in the eyes, "Call him Kuwabara, call him and ask him what is going on?" Kuwabara grabbed his communication device and tried to call Koenma only to receive no answer. "You guys Koenma is not answering."

Dusk had fall upon them during their talk, and the sound of a door opening made all four of them look up, they saw her the girl that had touched Kuwabara, walk out and towards a shack. "Look it's that stupid human girl Yusuke was, fawning over." Kuwabara turned to Hiei, "She is not stupid her name is Kagome." They all watched as the girl called Kagome opened the shack door, and not ever ten seconds later, they felt power, and then nothing, all four boys ran towards the shack, Yusuke reached the door first, upon opening it he realized that there was no one in there. The only thing in there was an old dried up well, but all four of them could feel the remains of power coming from the inside well it's self. Yusuke voice resounded through out the tiny shack, "What the hell going on here?"


	10. The Boneeaters well

An/ Good job with the answer **mchenryve**, you really are getting close so here is an encouragement one more hint and that is all, what emotion was Kagome feeling towards Inuyasha in chapter 5**? mchenryve**, this chapter is again for you. This poem was made from me with Sango in mind.

**I am your peace, your joy, your pain, and your sorrow. I can give you hope, love, rejection, and fear. You cannot live your life with out me as much as you hate me sometimes, you also need me, I can give the world new meaning, and I can give the world confusion, and frustration. I am apart of every decision that you and everybody else will ever make. You use me every day in different ways, what I am. I am your heart. - From foreveraloneb1. **

Chapter 10 The Spirit Detectives and the Bone-eaters well

The four spirit detectives stood around the bone-eaters well staring down into it, trying to find a reason on how Kagome came in and just disappeared. Magic was in the air, and they wanted to know what had caused it. Kuwabara was the first of the four to speak, "How could she just disappear into thin air?" Yusuke was feeling anxious and it was because he had lost sight of his Kagome, all kinds of thoughts ran through his mind, _maybe some one else had followed them all here and they kidnapped her, after all she did have spirit energy rolling off of her and anyone with any kind of knowledge of spirit energy would have felt what had happened when Kagome and Kuwabara touched. _

Kurama took this time to analyze his surroundings his eyes glanced from the depth of the well to the sides, and then to the surroundings, as he looked around the shack his eyes made contact with the other three, he looked at Hiei who was glaring in the direction of Kuwabara, his eyes then traveled to Yusuke, who was busy staring into the well it's self, and finally his eyes rest on Kuwabara, and that's when he noticed the aura around him, outlining Kuwabara was a pink aura, that pulsed every second stronger and brighter. Kurama knew that if Hiei was looking at Kuwabara he had to have seen this, glancing again at Hiei he noticed that he was staring at Kuwabara and slowly backing away form him. Kurama instantly remember when Kuwabara and Kagome had touched, yellow and pink mixed, Kuwabara being yellow and Kagome being pink, her aura was stilled wrapped around him, the powerful magic coming from the well had, activated Kagome's aura that still surround Kuwabara, the pulsing meant that it was calling him to her.

Kagome felt the magic of the well over take her, as she landed 500 hundred years in the past from her home, all of her thoughts were on that purpled eyed boy, she went to get water for him, his name was Kuwabara, when she had returned he was gone, but she still had felt him there. Then as she had jumped into the well she felt as though she lost, or had left something behind. How could someone she never knew invoke these feelings in her, Kuwabara he touched her she and felt all of his feelings, and it had scared her, the predominant emotion that was coming from him was worthlessness, and she never in her life had felt anger, anger at those who had caused this emotion from him, protectiveness, to protect him from those who had brought on these feelings from him, a almost motherly loved surged from with in her. _Why was she feeling these emotions_, Kagome shook her head, _it does not matter now she was here in the past and Kuwabara was in the future. _With that last thought she started the climb out of the bone-eaters well.

Four individual beings walked towards the bone-eaters well on a worn path that had been used hundred of times. All of them waiting for one person, that person being Kagome, walking in the lead was the half-demon known as Inuyasha, wearing all red, and his snow whit hair glistening in the moon light, his ears moving from side to side listening for any signs of danger, eyes as gold as the sun watching for any signs of movement, his goal the well _she said she would be back tonight, and damn it all she better be. _

The next individual in line was woman, with sun sparked brown hair, that was pulled into a ponytail, sky blue eyes that shined with happiness, and something else pain, dressed in a green and pink kimono, underneath her kimono was a black skin tight demon slayers out fit, that finally was complemented by a huge boomerang strapped to her back, this beautiful woman went by the name of Sango.The happiness that radiant in her eyes, at thought of them meeting her best friend, and sister Kagome, she had never in her life felt closer to anyone but Kagome, she gave her the strength and courage to carry on, _that was not exactly true_, she thought because inside her skin tight demon slayer out fit was a letter and a picture, both were from a little boy she never seen in person before, Kagome had given her the letter and the picture three months ago saying _that maybe this will give you the courage and hope to carry on without your little brother for a little while longer_. A picture Kagome had told her was a thing that captured, and froze one instant in your life, she said that it's whole purpose was to make a memory, that you could keep with you until you died. Sango's thoughts strayed to both the contents of the letter and the picture, Kagome had told her to read the letter before she looked at the picture, and that is what she had done. A smile fluttered across her lips as she remember what the letter had said, for she had memorized it, and letter said:

Dear Sango,

I know that you do not know who I am, but I do know all about you. Three days ago I was sound asleep in my bed when a sound woke me up, I looked around my room only to see Kagome kneeling beside my bed, and she was crying. My first thought was something had happened to my mom, or my grandpa, so I asked Kagome what was the matter, she looked me in the eyes and raised up off her knees only to pick me up and lay down on my own bed with me, hug me close to her she whispered_, I came because I wanted you to know how much I love you, and if anything should ever happen to you I would surely die inside. _I asked her what was wrong and that is when she told me about you and your family, she went on to tell about what had happened to your little brother, and your father, and then she had told me everything you had ever done the past two years. She said that was not the reason for her being here no it was what had happened three days ago, she told me about how this really bad demon name Naraku, had tried to trick Inuyasha's older brother into killing your brother, she said that night when you went to sleep she never in her life had heard such sorrow when she heard you cry that night for your brother. The next morning I awoke to find that Kagome was gone but what she had said to me stuck, and I knew how much my sister loved you. I wished for you to know that now I had not had a nightmare since Kagome has told me about you and her love for you, any nightmare that I have had the past three days always end with a figure in black with sun sparked brown and the most sky blue eyes showing up and saving me. I wish for you to know that I Souta Higurashi, well I want you to know that since my sister feels that you are apart of this family then, I also as her little brother, feel you are apart of our family, so until you have your little brother back know, that you can always look at my picture and know that your other little brother will always be thinking about you, and how you always are protecting me in my dreams.

Your Little Brother

Souta

Sango rubbed the spot were that picture was inside her suit; she could see a mental picture, of it. The picture in question was that of a little boy with sun washed brown hair, and the biggest most cutest blue gray eyes shinning with warmth and love, in the picture he stood beside the scared tree, and he was hold what Kagome told her was a sign, on the sign written in big black bold letters was written, **Sango you are my hero**. The letter and the picture gave her the strength to carry on day to day now knowing that she had another little brother alive and well, and wishing for her to stay alive and well, and for him she would. Sang also felt pain, the pain of knowing that she would never meet Souta in person, never to feel his sun washed brown hair on her fingertips, and never to look into his blue gray eyes in person and tell him how much his letter, and picture meant to her. Sango would not be detoured, for the past three months Kagome has been teaching her how to read and write better, and three days ago she started a letter for Kagome to take back to Souta telling him how much he means to her.

Sitting atop Sango's shoulders were two special little beings on her right shoulder sat a two foot tall fox demon by the name of Shippo, he had the color of red hair that was mixed with brown at second glance you would say his hair color was that of red ginger, his hair complemented the most forest green eyes, that showed every emotion that he was feeling. This little fox demon flared with excitement over the fact that they were going to meet Kagome. To this little being Kagome was everything to him she replaced his mother two years ago, she held a piece of his heart that no one could ever reach, in his eyes she was his mother.

On her left shoulder was a one-foot tall fire demon, not just a fire demon, but also a cat fire demon, she had grown up with Sango and loved her and her brother more than anything in world. The color of the palest yellow, with eyes redder than, Inuyasha kimono, two black stripes adore her two tails, and her feet not known to anyone but Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Shippo, Miroku, and lady Kaede, this small creature could transform into a being ten times the size of what she was now.

Finally your eyes would rest on the last of the four individuals bring up the rear, on purpose was a monk not just any monk, but a perverted cursed monk. Watching Sango's behind as he walked, at first glance you would see a monk dressed in black and plum purple robes, yes the robes stood out but it was this monk's looks that captured any and all women that looked upon him. Metallic black hair, which shined in the sun, with plum beautiful eyes, that study, and memorized everything around him. He to felt anxious about Kagome coming back, the thought of her in that skimpy green skirt, and those long legs, god life was sometimes good.

Kurama finally broke the silence after looking at Hiei, "Yusuke, don't you see it, Hiei and I both- it's around Kuwabara, he is the key to this mystery." Yusuke looked up finally and at Kuwabara and that's when he saw the aura around him, it pulsed with every heartbeat. "What the hell is going on Kurama, what is happening to Kuwabara?" A pink light over took the shack that enclosed the well, and then a voice spoke that no one thought, "She is waiting for me she is down there?" They all watched as Kuwabara walked to the edge of the well, his gaze never leaving the well, as he reached the lip he said " "She needs me with her." At that statement he spread his arms, and went to fall into the well. Yusuke seeing his best friend falling went to grab him, upon starting the fall into the well depths, he grabbed Kurama, who in turn grabbed Hiei, as all four of them fell the seen a blue light over take them and that was all.


	11. Chapter 11 What the Hell

AN/ Sorry that took me soo long to update but I got fixated on CSI, not only on CSI, but also on Gil Grissom, this character is a complex one I have been trying to understand and analyze this character. Gil Grissom the character is one of with outstanding intelligence, yet completely sterile upon showing any emotions, and very afraid when physically touching, or receiving touch form another. Enough pondering, here's the next chapter. This chapter goes again to **mchenryve** you got the correct answer for it was Kagome's emotions that triggered her spiritual power, that emotion was anger, so enjoy.

Chapter 11 What the Hell

As Kagome pulled herself from the well, she went set he back pack down in front of her, upon setting her back pack down she glanced at her hands, and that's when she noticed a yellow aura around her, she walked foreword and away form the well only the see this aura pulse, every step she took away from the well this yellow aura pulsed even stronger and brighter. Kagome turned back towards the well, the closer she got to the well the less the aura pulsed, but yet when it did pulse, it felt like a currents of electricity flowing through out her body, _something on the other side of the well was calling to her, and what ever it was need her. _Walking back to the well she peered into it's depths_, I can't help you now,_ the yellow pulsed as if it responded, she felt again the emotions that were rolling off that purpled eyed boy, anger arose in her and she screamed "I can't help you when were five hundred years apart!" Falling to her knees she gripped the sides of the well, "What ever you need you are going to have to come to me." Smiling softly to herself she knew that was impossible, and that's when the jewel shards around Kagome's neck, pulsed in time with the aura that was around her, for the jewel shards had felt and recognized that another pure being strong enough to help make it whole, this other pure being also possessed another power, that was best left to be found out, but last and not least the jewel shards had witnessed the awesome power that was showed to them when Kagome and the other being had touched. The souls in the jewel shards around Kagome's neck decided it was in the best interest of everyone around that this other pure being be here. With one last pulse it called to the other aura, called it to its protector Kagome.

Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were not yet within seeing distance of the well, when they felt a pure spiritual power pulsing, and it was coming from the area of the well. Inuyasha was within hearing distance, and he had heard Kagome's out burst, he had heard her yell **"I can't help you when were are five hundred years apart!" **Sango, Miroku, and Shippo watched as Inuyasha's body suddenly become ridged, he turned and look back at all four of them, and stated the three little words that stopped all their hearts from beating, "Kagome' in trouble!" With that statement all of them took off at dead run, their goal the well and their friend. Upon reaching the well the sight that beheld them was that of their friend Kagome leaning against the well, but around her was a yellow aura that was pulsing, and getting brighter by the second. Sango was the first one to speak, 'Do you guys see that, what is going on?" That's when they all felt the magic of the well, all four thoughts were on what the hell was coming threw it.

Floating through what felt like oblivion of nothingness, gave the four spirit detectives time to ponder on what was going on. Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, and finally a not coherent Kuwabara, all felt the magic and power of the well.Yusuke glanced around them and noticed that Kuwabara was now the last one in line, in this fall to the unknown. It also gave them a chance to ask Kuwabara some questions, Hiei jumped in first, "So tells us Kuwabara, now what kind of trouble you have gotten yourself into?" Kuwabara took his time to get his bearings after that what felt like an out of body experience. Kuwabara had felt the pulse of the other aura, he had felt something calling him and he knew it was coming from the well, and he also knew that it was Kagome, she was the one calling to him, Kuwabara chose to answer them, but he also chose to keep things out, such as what had happened when he touched Kagome. "She was my mission, I was just supposed to watch her, and not hinder anything that she did." Kurama who been silent finally broke into the conversation, "Kuwabara when you and Kagome touched, it looked like both of your powers tried to combine into one, the amount of pure power that radiated off you two was astounding." Yusuke decided to join in on the conversation, "Why the fuck did they send you on mission without me, what the fuck is going on?" Kurama looking at Yusuke responded, "Something bigger is going on here, and Koenma new what was going on that is why he did not answer when Kuwabara, called him on the communication device." Kurama then turned to Kuwabara, and asked, "Was there anything Botan said or did that was out of character for her?" Kuwabara tried to think back about his meeting with Botan the only thing he could think of was how Botan seemed worried about leaving him alone. "She grabbed my hands, and was nervous about leave me alone, she made sure that I was to call you guys if anything should go wrong." Before Kuwabara had a chance to explain the blue disappeared and they all landed in a dog pile.

Hiei landed first, along with Yusuke, Kurama, and finally Kuwabara, upon landed on top of one other, Hiei spoke "Get off me, or do all of you wish to continue to breathe." As they got up they looked up, it was Kurama's voice that they heard "We are no longer in the dreary depths of the Higurashi shrine." Looking up all four-spirit detectives noticed a blue sky, and clouds, and that's when they all felt three demon energies, and two spiritual energies, above them.

Inuyasha immediately ran to Kagome picking her and her backpack, and jumping back to were Sango, and Miroku who now were in their defenses stance, the yellow aura around Kagome completely disappeared upon the well activating. Lowering Kagome to the ground, Inuyasha turned to Kagome, "What the hell was that yellow light that was around, and why is there someone coming through the well!" Upon that note they watched four beings jump from out of inside the well, the first one out was a small child like demon, dressed all in black power was flaming off him enough demon power that Inuyasha muttered underneath his breath "What the fuck!" Next one out was a boy so outstandingly handsome, and dressed all in pink, that both Kagome, and Sango, gasped and then sighed at his beauty the could feel demon energy rolling off him, the next one out was a boy with raven black hair, and the spiritual energy rolling off him was enough for Miroku to catch his breath at the sheer power radiating off this boy but underneath the spirit energy he also felt a demon energy some what like Inuyasha's, and the last boy that jumped from the well was huge rolling off him was a pink aura that pulsed once blinded everyone in the vicinity as it fade he looked up at Kagome, and that is when they felt a spiritual energy with in him.

The four spirit detectives looked up at the cloudless, and felt the power of the other beings, one pulse and the all turned to Kuwabara, the pink aura was still surrounding him, and Kuwabara again spoke "She is up there." With that statement Hiei smiled, "Well Kuwabara it seems this mission of yours was not a waste." At that statement all four jumped out of the well one by one. Upon jumping out all four looked at what the thought was their nemesis, there was five of them, one half-demon, two small demons, a woman with a huge boomerang, a monk, and Yusuke's angel. As soon as Kuwabara landed next to him Yusuke turned and saw, the aura around flash one last time blinding the four spirit detectives, and the five other beings that stood across from them. When the light finally disappeared Yusuke and the others felt the half-demon flare up, and yell, **"What the fuck is going on, and who the fuck are all of you?" **

Kagome could not believe it, he was here and he had made it through the well, and not only that but who was the other beings that were with him, she went to take a step forward only to be stopped by Inuyasha, "Stay back Kagome, and let us take care of these ass-holes, they after the jewel shards I can tell."

Yusuke watched his Kagome try to take a step towards him only to be held up, "Hey jerk why don't you let her go she obviously wants to come over here to us."

Kagome whipped her head and looked at the boy who just spoke, in the moonlight his raven black hair glittered in her mind with that of pixie dust, and she knew she could see his eyes shining at her, and all of a sudden a warmth started in the center of her belly, and it expanded from through out her body. Kagome's breathing speed up, along with her heartbeat, _who was this boy why did she all of sudden fell this way_. Inuyasha stopped her pondering, "Listen bastard you are not getting our shards, and you better stop looking at my Kagome!" Inuyasha pulled Kagome close to his body at that comment.

Yusuke's anger was about to explode _whom the hell did this ass-hole think he is touching her, she was his. _Getting ready to power up Yusuke stopped all thought when Kuwabara spoke, "Kagome, you called to me and now I am here."

Kagome watched this boy as she could feel his anger surrounding all of them, before this boy could act, Kuwabara spoke to her, when he spoke and called her by name Inuyasha had let her go confusion rolling off of him, she took a step towards Kuwabara, and answered back, "You also called to me Kuwabara and now you are here."

Inuyasha confusion level was now at the max and he asked the desirable question, **"How do you two know each other, and why the fuck do you know each other?" **


	12. Introductions

An/ Thanks for all the reviews, this chapter is going out to two of my favorite people, so Beth, and Maggie this one for you. I am not going to take the time to explain both stories about how Kagome came to the feudal era, and how Yusuke became a spirit detective. There will be story time, and then they all will know about each other. But I do not wish to go into details about this. So on to chapter 12. Wait, one more thing three characters are going to be introduced in this chapter, their stay in the story is short lived, and they will only be in two chapters for the sole purpose of letting the Yu Yu characters know the truth about a certain monk. I borrowed the names from the Hellsing series, so here is the disclaimer I do not own any of the three series. **PS. I AM TRULY SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT ON THIS CHAPTER, I HAD TO WORK A LOT OF HOURS AT WORK WITH NO TIME OFF, AND THAT SORT OF HINDERS IMAGINATION, AND CREATIVITY, SO SORRY FOR THE LATENESS, AND PLEASE BEAR WITH ME, AGAIN SORRY FOR THE LATENESS OF THIS CHAPTER, AND THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS, AND I AM TRYING TO UPDATE AS FAST AS I CAN. TO ALL THOSE THAT HAVE ME ON THERE FAVORITES LIST, AND ON AUTHOR REVIEW, AND THOSE WHO HAVE REVIEWED THANK YOU AND PLEASE BE PATIENT WITH ME IT WILL GET BETTER AFTER THIS, WEEK THANK YOU ALL. THE LONG AWAITED CHAPTER, BETH AND MAGGIE I THOUGHT LONG AND HARD ABOUT THIS CHAPTER AND I COULD NOT DO WHAT YOU WANTED ME TO DO AT LEAST NOT IN THIS CHAPTER FOR IT WILL BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, PLEASE FORGIVE ME BUT THE TIMING JUST IS NOT RIGHT. INTERACTION FROM THE MAIN CHARACTERS IS THE KEY, AND THE STORY LINE DOES NOT PROMOTE THE RIGHT TIME NOW WITH WHAT, YOU HAD ASKED OF ME, SO PLEASE WAIT ONE MORE CHAPTER. THE NEXT CHAPTER SHALL BE WORTH THE WAIT AGAIN BETH AND MAGGIE FORGIVE ME. FOREVERALONEB1**

Chapter 12 Introductions

Unknown to both parties they had a couple of third parties watching, two were curious over the sheer about of power that they had felt, and the last one found out by pure accident. Not even twenty minutes ago a wise old priestess, was walking back from the river to gather water for the village's newly acquired guest. Dressed in a red and white out fit, with hair that was the color of salt and pepper, that shown the color of slate, and smoke in the sunlight, with one metallic blue eye that shone with love, compassion, never ending knowledge, and pain. This priestess had a worn leather cover over her other eye, a battle scare she received in the betrayal plot that Naruku had set over fifty-two years ago with her sister and Inuyasha, this wise old priestess simple was known to her village as Lady Kaede.

Early into the day a Lord and his entourage arrived at the village asking to stay for the night, Lord Hellsing and his two daughters were on their way to the Northern lands, in hopes that both daughters would be married to both of the Lord of the Northern lands sons. When they arrived in the village Kaede had asked that Inuyasha and the others stay inside of her hut until she explained about all of them, Kaede had told Lord Hellsing that the village had it's own protectors and she went on to described all of them to him, knowing that he alone was thankful that he had come across a village were they all could rest, he left no judgment on the people that protected the village. Lady Kaede escorted Lord Hellsing and his two daughters Lady Integra, and Lady Wingate to the nearest inn, upon meeting both of Lord Hellsing's daughters, she knew that one person in the Inuyasha group must be kept away from these two girls and thank goodness that after the explanation to the Lord about Inuyasha and the group that a villager had spied a demon on the out skirts of town and Inuyasha and the group left to take care of the problem. Lord Hellsing was kind yet Lady Kaede could sense a strong domineering soul within him, to look upon him you would see a man that stood at least 6'2 with broad shoulders, with hair the color that was almost brown, yet almost blonde, to her it looked sun blonde brown, eye color made of a ginger bread brown with flakes, of orange run through out them, a healthy body to accommodate the traveling that he surely had experienced, to wisdom that shown within his eyes.

Lady Kaede had felt and witnessed what had just happened at the well, she was standing at the edge of the forest, when she saw Kagome emerge from the well, and she had witnessed first hand at the power of the other aura around Kagome, she also had seen the jewel shards around Kagome's neck pulse in sequence with the pulse of the aura around her. She had seen when Inuyasha and the others had arrived, and she had also felt the magic of the well. She had seen the four new arrivals, and she had felt the power that was flowing off them, but the last boy that came out of the well at first sight she had thought him to be demon, but at second glance and she saw the pure aura that was surrounding him, and she felt the pure power that flowing off in waves. As the aura around dissipated she being the only to had seen the jewel shards last pulse with it, that boy had been called here for a purpose, and the pure energy that flowed off him gave her some clues, the final battle with Naraku was drawing near, and the pure souls in the jewel wanted this boy out of every living creature in this world to be here in this era, and that alone made him important. Lady Kaede knew that they other four beings were also brought with a purpose, that purpose, to protect that boy, even if the four did not realize that yet. That when she heard the interplay between both parties and she knew she had to stop it before it got ugly.

Kuwabara looked at Kagome when he answered the half-demons question, "We met on the other side of the well, at the old tree." Kuwabara, then stated "Why did you call me here Kagome?"

Yusuke and others glanced at Kuwabara when he was about ask the same question, that all three of them wanted to know, what Kagome wanted with Kuwabara.

Inuyasha patience was at it's limit and he did not like to way the raven haired boy looked at his Kagome anger again rained through out his body, opening his mouth and a about to respond when, a voice out of nowhere answered, "I do believe I can answer that question."

Every head in the clearing turned towards the intruder, an intruder to Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Hiei, but a familiar voice to Inuyasha and his group. Yusuke turned his attention towards the tree line and there he spotted some old woman, dressed in red and white outfit_, what would that old woman know about any of this he thought_, "Hey Grandma, what would you about any of this?" The response was quick and to the point, even if Yusuke and his group did not understand it, she directed her answer towards, the half-demon, and his Kagome, "Inuyasha the jewel shards around Kagome's neck called this group to you, now follow me back to my hut, and I shall explain."

Inuyasha was about to pull his tetsusaiga from it's sheath, when he heard Kaede's voice, he relaxed, and responded, "Why would the shards call a bunch of weaklings to help?"

Hiei response was quick and to the point "Foolish half-demon we all could have killed you and the other pathetic beings that follow you, in a heart beat."

Lady Kaede knew she had to stop this she recognize that two of them shared the same traits as Inuyasha, kill first ask later, and she would not allow this continue on not with the fate of all of humanity at stake. "Inuyasha please, I saw the jewel shards pulse, with the aura that surround the last boy that came out of the well, please follow me and I shall try to explain everything."

Yusuke and his group watched as the others turned to follow the old woman, they acted like they were never here, Kurama interjected, "They follow her like she is important, maybe we should follow her, she might know a way we can get back home." Reluctantly the four followed behind, them Yusuke following because his angel was following the old woman, and Kurama, and Hiei, followed because of Yusuke, and Kuwabara followed, because of Kagome she needed him and he knew it the moment that they touched, he knew.

Upon reaching the village, the old woman stopped at a hut she walked in followed by the group that protected Yusuke's angel, Yusuke went to question on if this was a trap, "You guys I don't think-," Kuwabara walked right past him and into the hut stating as he went in, "Maybe they will hold some answers of why Kagome needs me with her."

Walking into the hut all four spirit detectives, watched as they all sat around the fire they watched as the two smaller demons jump into the arms of the ones they thought as safe they small cat jumping into the arms of the woman with the boomerang, and the small fox demon jump into Yusuke's angel's arms snuggling there like she was his mother.

Inuyasha was still in defensive mode as they followed Kaede back to the village and into the hut, _dam who were these people why did the strange looking one know her, his Kagome, why did he have her aura wrapped around him when he came from the well, who were the other three that pulsed with power, a power that even Sesshomaur, would stand and take notice. _

Inuyasha watched as the four other beings walked into the hut and sat across from them he watched as Shippou jumped into Kagome's lap and then as Kirara jumped into Sango's lap, he felt them tense, and then something happened that changed everything Kirara got up from Sango's lap and jumped to that boy's lap the one Kagome had called Kuwabara, everyone in the room gasped.

Kaede watched as the small fire cat demon jumped into the boy that Kagome's aura wrapped around, and she knew that she was right; Kirara had felt the innocence's in this boy and was responding to him.

Kaede watched as the four tensed up at the thought of a demon getting near this boy, and she knew then that she had been right at her first observation, that boy was meant to do great things here, "Let's now begin introductions shall we."

She then went on to explain on how Kagome came to be there and in return Yusuke told Kagome and the gang how he realized his power, they told both their stories up until now, from Naraku, to Yusuke and Sensui, Kaede told them how the jewel shards had pulsed in time with the yellow aura that was around her. Kaede told Yusuke and his group about the jewel of four souls, it's past, and it present they learned everything about each other, and Yusuke and his group learned of Naraku, and all the evil deeds he had done, deeds that even Hiei had found to be unforgivable, the conversation end knowing that now in order for Yusuke and his group to get home they would have to defeat Naraku, and make the past right, for that is what Kurama said that Koemna knew, and voiced the fact that he had known, in order for them to protect the future they must first protect the past, and that itself was the secret, because Koemna knew that Kuwabara was the link to the past that was why he did not answer Kuwabara's call.

Fate and Destiny smiled upon them as they all finally met, for now it was a matter of time before all of them realized the truth, and that truth being, that the two fated ones were together and their protectors now stood with each other whether they knew or not, their destiny was foretold and it shall stand whether they win or lose they would do it together.


	13. A Predator's eyes and truth about Monk

AN/ Well here is chapter 13 hope you all like it, the full title will probably not be shown so here it is.

Chapter 13

A Predator's eyes and The Truth about a Monk

Far away from the bone eaters well, and in a meadow full of wild flowers, were three beings, surrounding a campfire, upon first glance you would notice, a large two head dragon, this being whore a saddle, and a bridle, a huge being with an even bigger heart, each head had it's own personality, Ah Un was their name, Ah, having the color of brown sugar eyes that was flaked with silver, and Un have the color of brown sugar eyes flaked with copper red, their job was to protect the ward of the Lord of the Western Lands, and they would lay down their life for this ward, for both of them had fell in love with the ward, and would risk their very last breathe to save her.

Sitting a little closer to the fire than Ah Un, was a little toad demon holding a two headed staff, and staring into the fire with his, eyes as white as snow, streaked with the color of ocean blue that shone brightly threw out them, every now and then he would glance back towards Ah Un, his gaze changing from impatience when staring at the fire, and to almost one would claim to be love at where Ah Un laid. Turning once again towards the fire his gaze turned to that of worry, which shone brightly on his well-worn face, thinking he alone could not do what his Lord had asked of him. Knowing what ever came that he his self would spend his last dieing breathe saving his Lord's ward, remembering when she her self had done the same for him, and her not knowing the error of her judgment, for when she chose to save him, and succeeded he silently vowed to always be there to protect her, not because his Lord commanded him to but because his old heart chose to.

At last glance one would notice a small human child lay asleep with her head upon both those of Ah Un, using the huge being's head as her pillow, and drawing warmth from his body. Dressed in a simple orange kimono, with the color of black velvet hair, that shined with a blue hue to it, with the color of eyes that was surely made to match that hue, of blue, with a little gray mixed in with them, eyes that surely shined, with innocence, happiness, kindness, and finally love, this small child ward of a Lord simple went by the name of Rin.

The small toad demon, also known to a few by Jaken, was currently anxiously awaiting the return of his Lord, not just any Lord, but Lord Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands. Earlier in the day just before dusk, the small entourage had been walking threw this very meadow, when Lord Sesshomaru had suddenly stopped and looked east towards, the very way that the forest that had been named after his half breed brother Inuyasha, when Jaken had asked what was wrong, Lord Sesshomaru said and Jaken quoted, "Jaken stay here and watch over Rin, I will return shortly." and with that Lord Sesshormaru was gone.

Hidden high in the treetops on the outskirts of the village, where Inuyasha's group, and the group of unknown beings went sat a deadly predator laying in wait. Undetected by both groups, this powerful being had witnessed everything, arriving at the first pulse, of the known aura around Inuyasha miko, this silent being also had seen the arrival of the four that had jumped out of the well. Intrigued by the fact alone that the well carried in it some mysterious power, that fact alone made this predator stay and watch as the first of the four beings jumped from within the wells depths.

The first of the four beings, that had emerged from the well, the predator noted that this being, is demon that of fire and ice mixed, that also this demon, held another power underneath the band of cloth around his head, and yet this demon held no interest to this being, yes this small demon had a great power, but his power, was considerately weak, compared to the silently watching being.

The next being that came out of the well looked and smelled almost human, but this predator would not be fooled by this illusion, for this human housed a demon soul, not just any demon soul but that of a kitsune, the predator could not distinguish at this time what kind, but like the first being, this one also held no interest to the predator.

The third being that came out from the well, did capture this predator attention, but only for a few moments, it was a half-demon, just like Inuyasha, but the power radiating from that half-demon was almost as strong as Inuyasha when he drew his Tetsusaiga. This half-demon was still no match for the silently watching eyes, for what this predator had come for was still inside well.

The last being that came from the well, had power rolling off him in waves, at first glance the watchful eyes of the predator, could not tell what manner of being this thing was, for it looked like a demon, but yet it smelled like a human, and yet at second smell the predator smelled of child like innocence's. The power rolling off this being was enough to defeat this silent predator; this predator could not simply ignore this being on that fact alone. The predator wonder what kind of being this was and that's when it noticed the two aura's wrapped around this being's person, that of yellow and pink mixed to try to make one, yellow being the dominant aura, and pink being the submissive aura, the pink matching the aura surrounding that of Inuyasha's miko. The predator remember the jewel shards that Inuyasha and his group was looking for, Inuyasha's miko wore the shards around her neck, and this predator remember seeing the shards pulsed with that of the last of the yellow aura. That was before the well had worked and brought the others to Inuyasha's group, these jewel shards that this predator thought once as powerless, now had proved him wrong for it was the shards that called the last being out of the well to Inuyasha's miko, so now, here this predator was following both groups back to the old priestess hut and listening to both stories, and the stories alone made this predator relax for neither groups had known how the powers of both of them worked, and that alone made the predator, leave, thinking time will tell the truth, and with that the predator was gone his last thought being of to test their strength.

Not knowing that a powerful being had just observed, all that had happened, the beings in the hut sat in silence letting everything that was told to them sinking in. Hiei, was the first to talk, "Why should we help these stupid humans, they have never done anything to help us." Kuwabara spoke instantly his reply was enough to silence any and everyone in the room, "Sometimes when men do what their supposed to do it's not always about what they want."

Miroku had been watching and listening to everything that been said, "I wish to mediate about all this information we have just come into." At that being said everyone watched as the monk named Miroku got up to walk out of the hut. Kurama, and Hiei both got up to follow knowing that they both were curious about the monks of this period, because of this particular one, he had so much spiritual power within him, and they both had heard of the monk's cursed hand, and both Hiei and Kurama wished to question the monk about his hand. Kurama respond as the both got up, "Hiei and myself shall go with Miroku." Sango glanced up and said, "Some one needs to go with him to protect those he comes in contact with." Hiei and Kurama turned to the demon slayer at that comment, Kurama open his mouth to ask why she would respond that way, when Miroku spoke, "Sango I am deeply wound at your judgment of my character at the moment, especially at a time like this." With that said Miroku walked out of the hut followed by Hiei and Kurama.

Miroku walked out into the darkness and took a deep breath, letting it cleanse his body and mind. Hiei and Kurama watched him with interest, and finally Hiei chose to speak, "Monk what is the power that you possess in your hand, and what does it do?" Miroku stopped walking and looked the demon known as Hiei in the eyes, Kurama and Hiei both noticed that the monk's gaze turned to relaxed to sternness in a instant, " In my right hand is a hole, that when unleashed would suck any and everything in the vicinity into, and once sucked in there they never come out alive." They watched as the monk, turned and walked away and towards the river.

At that same moment Lord Hellsing's two daughters were at that very river, gathering the water that the Lady Kaede, had forgotten about, they had not known why this wise old priestess, had forgotten them, but like their father had said, "She is a very busy priestess, so something as simple as getting water for us, would be easily forgotten."

Upon enter the clearing both Hiei and Kurama both smelled the change in Mirkou, both thinking that they were following him to see what kind of training he went threw not knowing the truth about this certain monk, for everyone had left out the reason why this certain monk's family tree was cursed.

Miroku noticed two beautiful women, that he him self had never seen in the village before, and with that last thought his hormones went into overdrive. "Hello ladies, I am but a simple monk, would you two lovely ladies like for me to read your palms and tell you what the future holds for both of you."

Lady Integra and Lady Wingate, did not feel threatened, for here was a monk offering his services, not only for free, but this monk was also very attractive. Hiei and Kurama smelled the scent of arousal coming from both the women that the monk had approached, their first thought that this certain monk had felt an evil aura or that of a demon coming towards them, so they silently watched this monk work.

"My name is Miroku, what are you two beautiful ladies names are?" Miroku watched as they both came forward and reached out they hands in acknowledgement, the first of the two to step forward was considerably shorter than the other, "My name is Lady Integra, oldest daughter of Lord Hellsing." Looking at Lady Integra Miroku noticed first how voluptuous she was, standing 5'4 with a body that any man would kill to taste, hair that shown the color of wine brown, with a hint of red, with eyes that were hazel that shined brightly with a violet hue. Miroku bowed virtuously, and then looked upon the face of the other woman, "And you my lady?"

"My name is Lady Wingate, youngest daughter of the Lord Hellsing." At first glance the second of the two daughters stood at least 5'6, with the hair color of caramel brown, with the color of hazel eyes that shined with an olive hue to them. Lady Wingate was not as voluptuous as Lady Integra, but what she lacked in curves she gained in muscle, and that fact alone made Miroku drool at the thought what he could do her images of licking her calf muscle was the first thought, for no women in this time period other than Lady Kagome had calf muscles that looked like that.

Walking forward he reached for Lady Integra first reaching for her hand with his cursed hand, she open her palm, "Ah I see a very handsome man in your near future, I also see that this is spiritual man, perhaps a monk or a priest." While speaking to Lady Integra both Hiei and Kurama noticed how his hands moved around Lady Wingate, and her pail for she was the one collecting the water, the hand was know moving south torwards her behind.

A blush streaked a crossed Lady Integra's face, and Hiei and Kurama then smelt the monk's arousal with that of the two ladies. Turning his hand Miroku clasped Lady Integra's hand within his own cursed hand, "I am but a simple monk that is cursed by an evil demon, for in my hand is a hole that grows bigger each and every year, until it will consume me, so please do me this good term, I wish for you to agree to bare me a son, to carry on my journey."

Hiei and Kurama watched as the monk stated this unknown fact all the while that his free hand had moved to Lady Wingate's derriere, and upon his last statement that said hand had stroked that said spoken body part twice.

They both watched in astonishment as Lady Wingate realized what was going on, they both watched as she struck the monk repeatedly with the pail she was hold, Screaming **"PERVERT!"** the whole time.

Hiei and Kurama both noticed that the monk in question was now unconscious, both thinking what kind of holy man was this, they watched as both women ran torwards the village with Lady Integra sigh one last time at the handsome monk before Lady Wingate pulled her away muttering underneath her breath about how, _a wolf can hide in sheep's clothing. _

Hiei and Kurama both glanced at each in astonishment, before walking to the unconscious monk, as Kurama bent to pick Miroku up to carry him to the hut, were they had come from, Hiei last words although scathing remark made him almost giggle with laughter.

"WE HAVE FINALLY FOUND SOMEONE AS HORNY AS YOU FOX" 


	14. Those oh so evil eyes, Your him

AN/ I forgot to dedicate the last chapter, so **mchenryve** here you go, enjoy, and thanks for all my reviews, the reason I keep going. It's time for Kagome to realize, that the Yusuke sitting in front of her is the Yusuke Urameshi. It's also time to reveal the last of the third parties that were watching. It is also time for Kuwabara to realize how beautiful Sango is. So without further ado here is chapter 14.

Chapter 14 Those oh so evil eyes, Your him that Yusuke

Sitting upon a hilltop a ghostly castle sat surrounded by a barrier, once inside the barrier any human would surely have died from the poisonous gas that permeated in the air. Strung through out the castle was that of body parts, and full skeletons, inside this castle you would find what kind of being that was deviant enough to do these reprehensible deeds. Sitting upon the lord's throne, was the most evil creature that one would not ever want to deal with in this era or any other. Dressed in a baboon pelt, draped across his body, with his head the only part showing, at first glance most human women would find this being attractive, coal black hair the hung to the middle of his back, and eyes that were red yet violet a mixture of the two, most would call the color burgundy. This repugnant being went by the name of Naraku, who was busy staring at one of the two of his incarnations, this one particular incarnation was almost ghostly like, standing three foot of nothing, with a child's appearance, dressed in a pure white kimono, and hair that truly matched it, with eyes that matched her maker, holding, and now gazing into a small mirror, Naraku finally addressed this creepy little being, "Kanna, tell me what disturbs you?" Kanna's dead eyes meet that of her maker's and with what she had just witnessed from the mirror, those who now had joined with Inuyasha and his group, she answered her maker, "We will not survive if he fights, with her." Kanna left out the fact that there were four of them, but one of the four was special, even if she obeyed Naraku her desire to be free like her sister was strong, and that thought alone led her to answer. While looking in her mirror she also saw that Lord Sesshomaru had also been in the clearing at the well, so she chose her words wisely, looking at her maker, she spoke, "Lord Sesshomaru has been observing his brother's pack, as if he wants to help Inuyasha." Naraku's gaze unfailing stated, "Lord Sesshomaru would never join his brother's group, he is to vain to do that Kanna." Those dead unresponsive eyes finally gleamed with some emotion, with the thought she fooled him, looking at her maker she stated, "You are correct, I was just stating the fact that Lord Sesshomaru had finally shown a non-abrasive interest in Inuyasha." Naraku watched his most faithful incarnation, "You will keep me informed, just incase Lord Sesshomaru decides to join his brother." Kanna inwardly smirked, she had fooled him, and now she only hoped those she saw in the mirror was as strong as they appeared to be, "Yes." With that one word Fate and Destiny smiled upon another alley, they had made, and with this little being known as Kanna not telling Naraku the truth she helped the chosen ones, and all of their protectors start their chosen path on the road to their destiny.

Meanwhile back in the hut, Kagome, Inuyasha, Yusuke, Sango, Kuwabara, and Kaede all watched as Miroku, Kurama, and Hiei exited the hut. Hearing Sango's last comment about the monk named Miroku, Kuwabara was extremely confused about the amount of sarcasm that came from her beautiful voice. Yes, Kuwabara once felt the untamable feeling of true love, his Yukina, the one and only love he had ever known, she was the only one to look at him not with fear, and repulsion, but with love, she was the one being that taught him that no matter how ugly he looked on the outside, he truly was a beautiful person inside, and no one has looked upon him that way until now, that one moment that Kagome had looked into his eyes, he saw and felt love rolling off her that moment they both had touched**. No he was not in love with her, and she not with him, it was that feeling that when she looked at him, he was not Kuwabara the ugly, gangly creature that everyone was afraid to touch to talk to, it was of Kuwabara my friend I will I will stand with you and be there to the very end, sort of like the way Urameshi looked at him. ** Yukina and him had been a forbidden match, and the powers that be had sent her away from him, he had grieved for her for almost a year now, and no one had ever sparked his interest, not until her, Sango the demon slayer.

Kuwabara watched as Sango drew a note from within her kimono, unfolding and reading it he watched her eyes gaze over with love, and something almost labeled as sadness.

Sango watched as Miroku, and the ones named Hiei, and Kurama walk out of the hut, _damn pervert he's now those two problem to deal with anyway, now would be a perfect time for to work on the letter she was writing for Souta, _she thought. Reaching into her kimono and pulling out her letter to Souta, she reread all she had tried to write to him, to her that was not enough, she felt that anything she tried to write to him was not enough.

Kuwabara stood up still holding Kirara, walking over to the woman known as Sango, at the same time Sango stood up thinking she would go outside to try finish her letter to Souta, standing at the same time both Kuwabara, and Sango now stood face to face. Kuwabara chose to speak first, "What is that you hold in your hands?" Glancing first at Kuwabara, and to Inuyasha, and Kagome, she spoke, "It is no one business but my own!" Sango walked past Kuwabara, grabbing Kirara from his hands and exiting the hut.

Kuwabara glanced first at the empty door way and then to Urameshi, and finally to Kagome, "Uh- what did I do?"

Kagome watched as Sango took the letter that she was writing for Souta she watched as Sango gaze turned from loving to disappointment in a heartbeat. Hearing somebody getting up her head turned to Kuwabara and noticed him rising up, glancing back at Sango she noticed her getting up from her spot also, she watched the enter play between both Kuwabara and Sango. Hearing Kuwabara question she chose to answer him, "It's not you, remember her story, about her brother, well my little brother wrote her, and said that he thought of her as sister and she is trying to write an appropriate response, so disregard her tantrum, she is hurting."

Kuwabara upon hearing Kagome, glanced at the now vacant door way, first looking at Kagome and then torwards her companion Inuyasha, and finally at Urameshi, feeling like he did something wrong in that moment Kuwabara chose to follow Sango, at least to apologize to her.

"Urameshi, I will be back." Yusuke who had watched this whole charade play, spoke out knowing that there would be no one there to protect Kuwabara, for what ever demon was out there, "Kuwabara it is not safe for you to go out there by yourself, we don't know what kind of demons are lurking out there."

Inuyasha finally chose to speak after watching all of this, "Keh, it's not like he would be defenseless Sango is a demon slayer let him go after her one less worry me and Kagome have to deal with."

Kagome gasped and then answered Inuyasha, " I can not believe you she is our friend how could you say that." Kagome felt her anger rising to the point of know concern, her once beautiful face turned to anger and Inuyasha felt his fear.

"Inuyasha!" "Kagome I did not mean it-!" "Inuyasha, SIT!"

Kuwabara, and Yusuke noticed at that one word the half demon fell to the ground, "Kuwabara if you are going then go to Sango."

Kuwabara looked at Kagome, and then to Urameshi, looking Urameshi in the eyes Kuwabara spoke, "Urameshi, I will be ok, but something is telling me to follow her."

Yusuke felt his discomfort at the thought of Kuwabara following the demon slayer, but something in his told him not to interfere in what was going on right now, not that he would want to leave his Kagome's side anyway. "Then follow her Kuwabara."

Kagome, Inuyasha, and Yusuke watched as Kuwabara begin to follow her he looked Urameshi in the eyes, and now understood, "I will be alright Urameshi, see you in a few." And like that Kuwabara was gone.

Kagome watched as Kuwabara left, and then something hit her like a ton of bricks, _Urameshi_, that's what Kuwabara had called him, and then it finally clicked _Yusuke Urameshi_, he was the one, the one that been that girl Kieko's boyfriend, that she dumped for Hojo. He was the one, he was that Yusuke Urameshi, the only one who had lost anything, the one Souta thought other than Inuyasha was god, and here he sat before her, and she knew she had to tell him the truth that Hojo had never been her boyfriend.

That's when she felt an overwhelming guilt, at the thought of his pain, maybe she should have gone out with Hojo, and then he would not have taken this boy's girlfriend.

Inuyasha felt Kagome tense, and then he looked at her, her eyes held guilt, and sympathy, he moved his eyes to where she was looking, _that damn boy, why did his Kagome look at that boy with that much emotion showing_, and then at that moment Inuyasha realized that this boy was a danger, in the most predatorily way he could Inuyasha, moved closer to his Kagome, and let forth a feral growl that would make, Sesshomaru proud.

Yusuke watched as Kuwabara left to follow the girl named Sango, he then turned to look at the remaining beings left in the hut, number one grandma, number two the half-demon known as Inuyasha, and number three his angel Kagome. His eyes land on his angel, only to see sympathy, and guilt radiating from her eyes, and that's when he felt it, Inuyasha flared up, and then he heard a growl that made his heartbeat stop for just a second, the great Yusuke Urameshi felt fear for the first time, because this being was not here to take his life, no he realized as he watched his angel touch Inuyasha's arm, and ask him what was wrong, no this being was here to take his heart away from him. Yusuke felt the challenge and lifted his gaze to Inuyasha's, Yusuke eyes turned from fear to determination, and with one last look he met Inuyasha's gaze, and leveled him one with that said she may love you now but she is destined to be with me, and with that look he directed at Inuyasha he let him know that, this battle was not over for he may have won the war this time, by taking his Kagome in his arms and telling her that she need her rest for the day ahead of them, it did not help that grandma second his suggestion. With one last smile with confidence shining in his eyes he let Inuyasha know that tomorrow was a new day.

Kagome heard Inuyasha growl and tensed with it, the only time he sound like this was when, one of there group was in mortal danger, instinctively she raised her hand to his arm, "Inuyasha?" "You need your rest, for a lot has happened in this one day." With that being said, Kagome felt for the first time Inuyasha's arms wrap around her and pulling her into his strong embrace, in the first time in these past years she finally felt his love, but yet there still was something missing, as she feel into the oblivion of sleep she could still see the imagine of that raven haired boy.

**AN/ No one said this pairing would be easy, so hang on and enjoy the ride. One more thing sorry this is chapter is so short. **


	15. Chapter 15 Once upon a midnight dreay

AN/ Ok I am going to dedicate this chapter to all those who have me on their favorites list, and her they are, **Alice 5.5, animefantic-9877, Black RyuuJin, Death Red Sirens, Emidra, EvilAnimeGoodness, FireNeko16, Fluffy's Brevis, Jaquargirl, KaG(inu)ome-42, Kaoru the White Kitsune, Kurama-Kagome420, Lady Gina Goddess of The Wind, mchenryve, Pink and Green and Black, QuestofDreams6, Shadowed Illusion, Tima-san, VixenPI, Wolves and Ice, chii okino, Darkness and Ice and finally Yusuke and Hies's Dark Angel. **Ok the here is the last of the dedication, and they go to all those who have me on their story alert list, and here they are, **aGreatPenName, AkanexRanmaForever, potatoofdoom, Ryukotsusei, Sailor Moon1996, susie202, **so sit back and enjoy the chapter I made for all of you.

Chapter 15 Once Upon a Midnight Dreary

**Once upon a midnight dreary**

**With a soul so full of weary**

**Amongst the light of the full moon**

**Comes a love that is truly worthy. **

From **foreveraloneb1**

Kuwabara exited the hut, gathering his whit, strength, and courage, upon following the demon slayer known as Sango he looked up and gazed up at the full moon, feeling something important is about to happen. Gazing around he found her heading back torwards, the well that him, and the others came out of, _why would she venture out were there was demons, without anyone to protect her,_ Kuwabara thought. So he followed her, past the well that him and his friends came out of, he watched her walk deep into the forest only to come out to an open meadow, fire flies, danced amongst the meadow bring a most unearthly feel to, the flowers that only bloomed in the light of the full moon opened their petals, and in the middle of this beautiful picture sat Sango the demon slayer, Kuwabara could gasped at her beauty, she looked like a fallen angel, sadness could be felt, but her beauty overran that feeling that someone like him did not earn his right to be in her world not knowing that she herself had stepped into the darkness only to be rescued by Inuyasha and his comrades, stepping away from eye sight, back against the forest line, Kuwabara felt all the pain and anxiety of what he thought he was. Remembering every painful word from every person he knew, _stupid, buffoon, who could ever got out with someone that looked like you, ape, and finally who could ever love some one that looked as ugly as you. _For that one second, turned into a minute, Kuwabara for once found himself comforted by the dark, and he thought _those who feel safe in the dark should stay in the dark it's comforting embrace, safe it made him feel safe for one moment in his god forsaken ugly life he felt peace,_ as he took another step back into the comforting embrace of the darkness his spiritual power decided to make itself known, with every step he took back, his body pulsed with his power, trying to move him back towards the light.

Sango sat in the beautiful meadow trying to gage her body's reaction torwards that boy, the one with the beautiful purple eyes, and the body that any human would kill to have, she felt jealous, jealous that Kirara would choose that boy over her. That's when she felt a power, she could not recognize the for it was not demon yet it was not like Kagome's, she turned her head and that's when she saw the yellow aura pulsing in the moonlight at the edge of the Forrest, backing slow away from her and she knew who it was, and that's when Sango felt an overwhelming need to call out to him, something in her heart was telling her now was the most pivotal moment of her life, and she lived by instinct, and with out hesitation she called out to him "Kuwabara, is that you?"

One more step that, is what he took when he heard her lovely voice, she was gazing at him, and that's when he read anxiety, and fear in her tone. He was scaring her, _great another thing the monster of what I am can do, _"Yeah it's me Sango." Before she could respond, he continued on, "I uh-, I came out here to apologize, for making you uncomfortable, you know back there in the hut."

Sango felt the moment that he had answered her, something was wrong with him something in his voice, the tone, the pitch, she knew it, his power acted out by itself, like it was calling out to her, like he needed her. "Kuwabara, what do you have to apologize for, you did nothing wrong." She watched him as he walked back into the light, along the forest, not stopping until he reached her.

Kuwabara felt with every step torwards her brought a feeling of peace and contentment, and yet the strong embrace of the darkness, had almost equally felt as peaceful, yet for some reason he felt that she needed him, stopping right he front of her he asked, "Why are you out here alone?"

Sango raised her eyes to gaze into those beautiful purple eyes, not knowing what to expect, but the last emotion she could think of was shinning in his eyes, tenderness, concern, and something else she was afraid to name. "Please have a seat." Sango spoke so softly, that Kuwabara, could barely hear her.

Kuwabara seated himself, not more than two feet away from Sango, "So what brought you out here by yourself."

Sango turned and offered Kuwabara a sad yet sweet smile, "A letter, a letter is what brought me out here." Then Sango the demon slayer proceeded to tell Kuwabara everything leaving nothing out including the letter to Souta, and for once upon her expressing her feelings, there was no groping, and asking from him for her to bear his children, and Sango the demon slayer finely felt relaxed sitting this close to a being of the opposite sex.

Kaede watched as the glaring contest continue, it had been this way since Kagome had fallen asleep, neither Inuyasha or the boy none as Yusuke had flinched their eyes had never left each other since then. She had to stop this war of wills, getting up and going to retrieve Kagome's sleeping bag as she once had called it, Kaede spread it out a couple of inches away from Inuyasha, she hoped he would get the message and put her in it, to stop this duel of wills. With a sigh of contentment she watched as Inuyasha put Kagome into her sleeping bag, yet he chose to sit not even three inches from her.

Yusuke watched as grandma, tried to clam the tension between him and the half-demon known as Inuyasha, no matter what she did she could never, relive this tension. At this moment he chose to speak, still looking Inuyasha in eyes, "You and I both know she wants me." Yusuke watched as Inuyasha's eyes flashed red, "I know you smelled her arousal in the clear by the well, I also smelled her sweet aroma." Yusuke watched Inuyasha tense, and he quickly stated "I am not what I seem to be, for I am also a half-demon, and that is the reason I smelled her arousal, torwards me." Yusuke could feel Kurama, Hiei, and the monk they called Miroku approach, and that was why he stated his last scathing comment to Inuyasha, "She is mine, and you should understand that nothing on this planet, or in this era will keep her from me." With his last comment, the hut door was pushed aside, and Kurama and Hiei, walked in with an unconscious monk, thrown over the shoulder of Kurama.

Inuyasha anger was at it max, the only thing keep his demon in check was the Tetsusaiga, it was now pulsing with his anger, at that boy's last comment, he watched as the two of this boy's pack members came in with his monk, lifting his eyes and looking directly into the eyes of that said boy's, Inuyasha stated with a smirk, "Yeah but she loves only me." Inuyasha then chose to look at that boy's pack members, "What happened to my monk?" Anger radiating threw out his voice.

Kurama and Hiei both looked at Inuyasha, they both could feel the tension, and anger in the room, and Kurama knew he should be the one to speak, "We followed the monk known as Miroku-" Hiei interrupted him "The horny monk decided to hit on two human girls at the river, where one used her pail to hit him into oblivion, we still have not uncovered to secret on this monk's cursed hand." Hiei finished with looking Yusuke in the eyes.

Of all the people in the room to ask Yusuke, was surprised when Hiei asked, "Were is Kuwabara?" That's when he noticed anger resided in Hiei's voice the last one of the group to ever worry about him, and yet now the first one to worry about him. Yusuke watched as Hiei scanned the hut, before suddenly sighing and sitting almost a feet away from him.

Kurama watched as Hiei's anger flared at not knowing were Kuwabara was, and that's when he felt it, it being Kuwabara and the demon slayer known as Sango approaching the hut, Kurama decided it would be in his best interest to sit down, and so he did right next to Hiei.

They all watched as Kuwabara and Sango entered the hut, they watched in almost a stunned silence as Sango grasped Kuwabara's forearm squeezing it in almost a lover's embrace, "Thank you Kuwabara for helping, and for listening to me rabble on about my tragic life."

They watched again as Kuwabara grasped her hand, and watched his cheeks flush, "Think nothing of it, but it has been a long night for all of us maybe we should all get some sleep."

At that statement with all in agreement the beings in the small hut decided to sleep for it had been an emotional first day, and who knew what the next should bring.

AN/ What an emotional first day the first 14 chapters of the story has been, ok a little poll, which person from Yusuke's group should be with Kagome on their first encounter with Sesshomaru?


	16. The Measure of a Man

An/ Remember that chapter I told you all about Kuwabara well here it is, still waiting on the poll looks like Kurama is winning so far, polls are still open.

_The measure of a man, is not how powerful he is, not fast as he maybe, or not as beautiful as he maybe, no the measure of a man is the size of his heart_.

Foreveraloneb1

THE MEASURE OF A MAN

She sat with her arms wrapped around her legs, for almost an hour her gaze never wavered from the fire, ignoring all those that sat around her_. Two days ago, she thought, two days ago I didn't even knew they all existed._ She finally glanced up from the fire to look upon all of them, them being the new arrivals to their little group. They sat close together conversing amongst themselves_, probably discussing what, and why, they are here_, she thought.

Her thoughts returned to an incident that that took place early on in the day right before dusk. A day she would never forget her memories, and her nightmares, would never allow her to forget for the rest of her life. They all had gotten a good start this morning, the glaring contest continued on between Yusuke, and Inuyasha over Kagome, but after a few minutes and Kagome's charm, and the use of the s- word, the tension cleared some what and they all packed up, and continued, their quest for the jewel shards knowing that is the only way they would all find and face Naraku.

They all had been walking along path through a rich and thick forest; the foliage was so thick that that only thing that could be seen was the well-beaten path. Inuyasha in the lead followed by Kurama, and Miroku, with Shippo sitting atop his shoulder, Kurama in turn, with curiosity shining in his jade green eyes, was trying to pump Miroku for information about his wind tunnel. The little being sitting atop Miroku's shoulder was curious to know the stranger that walked side by side with Miroku, he felt that he was a kitsune demon but yet there was no traits of a true demon, so this little fox demon known as Shippo, was intrigued.

Kagome, Kuwabara, and herself was all walking side by side, Kuwabara had offered to carry Kagome's back pack, he had also offered to carry her Hiraikotsu, which she blushed and declined, saying that last night was payment enough for to do anything for her. They strolled along in silence for a few minutes, and she allowed her gaze to focus on the last beings Yusuke, and Hiei walked side by side in silence Hiei was scanning the forest for any danger and Yusuke eyes were on Kagome, she watched them for a few minutes, through out this whole time Yusuke's gaze never left Kagome.

That's when Kuwabara decided to talk to myself and Kagome about himself, he first went describing his sister, and her gift, we heard all about his four friends and how he saved them by his self from a being known as seaman, we discovered his love for cats which earned a giggle from Kagome, a smile from me, and a little purr-, from Kirara, he told of his fight where he was getting beat up over a kitten by four guys, and demon, and Yusuke showed up and helped him. That's when she heard everyone else opinion about this subject, she heard a harsh giggle from Yusuke, small but sad sigh from Kurama, a "What?" from Miroku, an "Idiot!" from Hiei, and finally, "What a bozo!" from Inuyasha.

My thoughts personally, I thought it was cute, because here you have this big, strong, and powerful being known as a teenager, who would crumble at the thought of someone hurting, something as small as a cat. At that moment I started to notice that almost everyone in Kuwabara's group treated him differently that the rest of themselves. For instance sometimes when Kurama would talk to Kuwabara, he would get this look on his face, a look that shown impatience, that look told me alone the Kurama thought Kuwabara was beneath him in the intelligence department, while that may be true you should never judge your friends, just because that are not as smart as you, if that were so than Kagome would always show her impatience with all of them, for her intelligence level was far greater than that of all her group, and yet she showed no impatience with them.

Hiei was always telling Kuwabara he was an idiot, telling him he was pathetic, and weak. Hiei definitely thought Kuwabara, was beneath him, not only in power, but also in strength. Then there was Yusuke, he was the only one that treated Kuwabara almost normal, and I use this term loosely, for he was overly protective of Kuwabara, she had realized, this when Kagome had told her that Inuyasha stated the only thing last night that Yusuke had been worried about was Kuwabara, he also stated to Kagome that Hiei, and Kurama had been worried about his safety. Yes she felt that Yusuke was more powerful, than Kuwabara, but he not the right to make Kuwabara seem weak, especially in front of beings you know nothing about. She her self had witnessed last night when he glowed amongst the forest line that he was far from being weak. Today Kuwabara had proven them all wrong, yet still as she sat before the fire they still had not respected him the way he deserved, her thoughts once again turned to what had happened during their journey along the path through the forest.

Kuwabara had been talking with her and Kagome, when all of a sudden Kuwabara tensed, and stated, "Something is coming, I can feel it." They both watched as Kuwabara started to look around frantically. On that note all along the path tensed, and her eyes turned to that of her own group's leader, she watched Inuyasha lift his head and sniff the air around them, his ears atop his head moving side to side listening for anything abnormal, finally he turned and stated, "Hey asshole, there is nothing coming, I can't smell or hear nothing but us for miles around, you stupid bozo."

She turned her gaze again to Kuwabara, still tense she watched him turn torwards his leader, "Urameshi, there something coming I can feel it, it should reach us within thirty seconds, I am not kidding here Urameshi!"

Yusuke heard Kuwabara announce loudly about a demon approaching, he turned his gaze from his beloved Kagome, and started to scan his surroundings, he heard Inuyasha's comment and with that alone he remembered what Genkai had said to him that night at his apartment, about Kuwabara, and he quoted her statement, _"Kuwabara is gifted with unparallel spirit awareness."_ He watched as Kagome came around Kuwabara and stood beside Sango, Yusuke turned to face Kuwabara and, stated, "Kuwabara are you sure about this, Hiei, and Kurama, you guys sense anything?" Kurama answered him first, "I can sense nothing Yusuke." Hiei followed up with this scathing comment, "The buffoon, is just scared there is nothing here."

Kuwabara reacted instantly upon hearing his own team comments, "Fuck you guys, it's her-", that's when everyone watched Kuwabara turned torwards both Kagome, and Sango throwing the front of his body in to both of theirs, and that's when they all heard the sickening sound of claws ripping threw flesh, and blood scattered through out the air as Kuwabara's gasp of pain shot threw out the air.

Three voices yelled in sync with each other, and three voices yelled the same thing, "KUWABARA!" The three watched in slow motion as Kuwabara fell forward on to Kagome, and Sango with a thud, they all turned their eyes to the being that suddenly appeared before their own very eyes. Dressed in a black cloak, with only it's face showing eyes that looked deeply sunken into it's head, it appeared to be human at least fifty years old male with pale grotesque skin shinning, a smile graced it's old lips, only to show yellow tarter teeth, "I will have the jewel shards, and all of you will die." They all watched as the being disappeared, and with these last words fear was sent to all their hearts, "I have took down the only one of you that could feel me, the only thing you all can do now is to wait your death, and it shall be beautifully painful." "Damn it all, it's a Shadow demon they are very rare, only few are still exist, there is no way to detect them, shit I would rather be facing Shesshomaru in his true form then facing this asshole." Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei all turned to look at Inuyasha, and this statement, for they knew not who this Shesshomaru demon was, but the gasp and the smell of fear from his companions, let them all know seriousness of this situation.

"Uh-", They all turned torwards that sound, and they all watched as Kuwabara began to rise from atop of both Kagome, and Sango, they all heard Kagome, "Kuwabara you're hurt, please-", before she finish, Sango answered, "Don't move, Kuwabara we need to dress your wounds."

They heard Yusuke, "Kuwabara, are you ok, and were is it?" Kuwabara reached his full height, as he coughed blood from his body, "Three oh clock, Urameshi!"

Yusuke turned, and they all watched an unbelievable light shoot from his finger, and with him yelling, "Spirit gun!" They watched in stunned belief as three quarters of the forest disintegrated right before their very eyes. "Uh-!" They watched Yusuke be hit by an invisible force, they watched as he was thrown at least twenty feet away, "Urameshi!"

After calling Yusuke they all watched as Kuwabara again was attached, "Uh-!" They watched as he was thrown away from Kagome, and Sango, blood once again spraying the air this time from his chest, Kagome and Sango was the ones this time to yell out, "NO!"

That's when all hell broke loose as the one demon who was thought to be emotionless known as Hiei screamed into the night as he ran torwards Kuwabara, "NOW YOU ARE REALLY STARTING TO PISS ME OFF!"

AN/ This chapter is going to be longer then one chapter, for because of the poll, and two, caused I want it to be.


	17. The Measure of man pt 2

AN/ Alright thanks; to my friend Beth for giving me the demon that the characters are facing in the last chapter and in this one, friends are the best source of information, and encouragement. This chapter goes again to my reviewers, all who have me on their alert list, all those who have me on the favorites list, and finally to all of those who remain anonymous, thank you all, and enjoy the chapter I have made for all of you. **Polls are still open, the lack of responses is sadly hurting my pride here people this is the last chapter for the poll, so please vote, this is a democracy, here, people so VOTE! **

_The measure of a man, is not how powerful he is, not fast as he maybe, or not as beautiful as he maybe, no the measure of a man is the size of his heart._

Foreveraloneb1

Chapter 17 The Measure of a Man pt. 2

That's when all hell broke loose as the one demon who was thought to be emotionless known as Hiei screamed into the night as he ran torwards Kuwabara, **"NOW YOU ARE REALLY STARTING TO PISS ME OFF!"**

As soon as Miroku heard Hiei's call to battle he felt Kurama power up, and that's when they all heard the yell of **"Rose whip!" **being called threw out the air, and a whip of what looked like one vine with thorns attached to it whipped protectively around Kuwabara, and then suddenly, Hiei, and Kurama were at Kuwabara's side standing over him, and waiting for the next move from their nemesis.

"Were is it?" Hiei proclaimed loudly, as Kurama, then turned to Yusuke who was getting, "Yusuke you ok?" "Yeah, how is Kuwabara is he alright?" Kagome answered him first, "He is hurt really bad." Inuyasha followed that comment with a "Damn it all, I can't hear, or smell this thing we're all sitting ducks out here with out your friend's help."

"**How can we kill it if we don't know were it is!"** Hiei violently stated. Yusuke's voice resounded threw out the air, **"We have to protect Kuwabara the demon always comes back to Kuwabara!"** With one to two seconds Yusuke, and Inuyasha stood on the opposite ends of Kurama, and Hiei, all of them surrounding a downed Kuwabara.

"Miroku, place a protective barrier around you, Kagome, Sango, Kirara, and Shippo, we will handle protecting Kuwabara, don't fail me Miroku!" Inuyasha then turned to the other three, "What's the plan?"

Kuwabara laid in the unconscious world words coming in and out, trying to listen to everything around him, _protect Kuwabara, put up a barrier, don't fail me, and finally what's the plan_.

"Uh-!" Kuwabara understood as reality came crashing back threw his mind_, he was the only one that could detect this demon and now all his friend's stood in front of him, protecting him, and even a being he knew nothing of stood at his side protecting him, he had to be strong, he had to get up and tell them were this being was, he had to help, but damn it his body was not working with him here. _

At that one sound Yusuke's heart beat tripled, "Kuwabara, you ok, please-!" Hiei interrupted him, "Tell me were it is so I can behead it!" "Kuwabara lie still so we can protect you." Kurama said. Inuyasha spoke next "Just tell me were it is, and the wind scar, will solve all of our problems."

Kuwabara's instincts took over, as blood trickled out of the left corner side of his mouth, closing thoughts he concentrated on were the demon was, _were is it, were is it, it's there-_, "Urameshi, above us," Kuwabara forced out in a whisper.

A whip with thorns gleaming on it, a katana glowing with demon energy, a sword that grown suddenly ten times the amount of it's original size, and once more a ball of light swished threw out the air, combining all there weapons, and yet they still failed to hit their target. As soon as all of them unleashed their attack, Hiei, and Inuyasha was forcibly thrown away from Yusuke, and Kurama.

"What the fuck- Kurama, what the hell happened I thought we-!" That comment being cut short Yusuke was again thrown from Kuwabara, and now the only thing that stood between death and Kuwabara was Kurama.

Sango watched all of this happening knowing that they were getting defeated right in front of her and Kagome, and Miroku's eyes, and there was nothing they could do about, _Kuwabara was going to die she thought, and I never really got to know him. _With that thought in mind not knowing Kagome was thinking of Kuwabara's safety two voices screamed into the night at the same time both yelling the same thing, "NO!"

At both of the girls screams Kurama once again used his whip swing all around Kuwabara's body, from top to bottom, and from side to side.

Kuwabara watched as Kurama protected him, and that's when he felt it, "Behind-", and that's all he got out before Kurama was violently thrown away from, _no my friends they can not protect me, I have to be stronger, I've learned from them, I am supposed to be stronger seeing them hurt what's wrong with me, why am I so weak-_ _There it's right there_, and then all the beings in the forest witnessed, as a yellow power streaked threw out the forest, as Kuwabara's Jigen-Tou, was brought forth "Arh-Die!"

Every being on the path witnessed as Kuwabara drew a magical sword out of thin air, and then they all heard the sickening sound as he pushed the sword into the air in front of him, the sound of ripping flesh was all they heard, they all once again saw the cloaked shadow demon, they saw as it was laying on Kuwabara's sword above Kuwabara's own body, they all heard it's scream in to the night, as Kuwabara sword pierced it's heart from below him **"NO A HUMAN, A WEAK HUMAN DEFEATED ME!" **

They all watched as the demon, disintegrated, into nothing but ash as Kuwabara's sword disappeared, coughing up blood from the right side of his mouth, he spoke to all of them, "I did it, I saved all of you, I need to rest-" Kuwabara fell into unconsciousness.

Miroku let his barrier drop, and he stated these words as all those who were knocked away from Kuwabara were getting up, "Let us find a campsite for the night it looks like we are going to need it, Kuwabara is hurt pretty bad, so please Inuyasha could you find a body of water."

Shippo's little eyes met Kagome's, as he asked the question every one wanted to know, "Is he going to be alright?"

After getting up and witnessing the power of Kuwabara, Inuyasha responded to Shippo first, although anxiety rained through out his voice, "Keh-, come on Shippo someone as powerful as him would not die to weakling as this right-" Inuyasha turned his question torwards Yusuke.

Meeting Inuyasha's eyes Yusuke respond, "Please you and group don't know Kuwabara, he has bounced back from worse situations than this, just point us to, like the monk said, to a body of water, where we can clean his wounds." Yusuke trying to be brave stated these words yet his heart constructed, as he looked at the bloody body of his friend, no his best friend Kuwabara. Yusuke could tell that Kurama, and Hiei both felt the same way, even through neither would voice it aloud, to afraid to confirm, their emotional tie to a regular human that they both needed to protect.

Sango thought, Inuyasha found a body of water, and she had watched as Yusuke carried Kuwabara with the help of Kurama torwards the hot spring, and now here she sat watching them all, Kuwabara had been awake when they all returned, _he should not be awake,_ she thought as they all had returned back to camp, Kuwabara was wearing nothing but his pants, and his chest was bandaged from the top of his neck to the waist band of his pants.

She meet Kurama's eyes and he felt her confusion, about Kuwabara, " I used the seed of the tree of life to help him, he is going to be ok now!", Kurama claimed before all of them, that's what they needed to hear, they all had been worried about him, because he was so badly hurt.

That's when Hiei not only broke the mood, but also helped distance his self from Inuyasha and his group, not knowing that him not expressing his true emotions, set the ball rolling with Sango, demon slayer, "If Kuwabara had not been so weak, we could have defeated this demon before it attacked anyone else."

Sango gasped, and stated, "How could you say that about, someone from your own group.!"

**An/ Ending this chapter a little short so I can keep the polls open, come on people vote. I decided to extended this chapter, to one more chapter long. **


	18. The Measure of a Man pt 3

AN/ Last chapter for the polls for those who do not know what the poll is it's **Who on the YU YU group should be with Kagome on the first encounter with Sesshomaru, so far Kurama is winning, this is the last chapter to vote in so please vote**. Here is my thanks to all those who have reviewed, Author bows and thanks every one, One big thanks to all of you for bring me out of my shell, if you all noticed, the further the story went the more personal the author's notes got, **so really thanks you guys, for giving me the strength and encouragement to do this story,** so enough with the emotional crap, not very good at it anyways, and on the next and final chapter of The Measure of a Man, so please enjoy. **PS. Koga will be in this story, and I will not bash him, for I really like this character, he loves with all he has, and his love is with Kagome, to his fans I will not injury him to bad. **

The measure of a man, is not how powerful he is, not fast as he maybe, or not as beautiful as he maybe, no the measure of a man is the size of his heart.

Foreveraloneb1

The Measure of a Man pt. 3

"_If Kuwabara had not been so weak, we could have defeated this demon before it attacked anyone else." that was what Hiei had said,_ _Sango gasped, and stated, "How could you say that about, someone from your own group." and she noticed it was the last thing that had been spoken aloud for the last twenty minutes, as she gazed at Kuwabara's group, she noticed his head was down he was pretending to look at his hands. His beautifully molded chest over ran with bandages, raised and fell, at a faster rate, than anyone else in their extended group. Sango watched as Kuwabara finally lifted his head, he scanned every one in both groups before stopping at her, he spoke softly as he did not wish to be heard at all, "I am sorry, that I am not as powerful as you all want me to be, thanks for pointing out how weak I am Hiei." With that being said, Sango watched as Kuwabara stood, "Please excuse me." And then he walked at least twenty feet away to a fallen tree log, where he sat, and they all watched as he put his head into his hands. _

Inuyasha had witnessed everything that had happened in the heat of battle, he also had heard the hurtful words of this boys own allies, and at moment Inuyasha, realized how him and Kuwabara were not that different, his own group had just now alienated him from their own group, they proved this when none of them stood, and followed him, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and even Kirara had proven a hundred times that they would come to him no matter what mood he had been in, and he finally understood that they would never have said anything like that to him. He had witnessed humanities, greatest cruelty, and survived, yet when he looked at that boy Kuwabara, he could feel everything happening over again, he felt what it was like to have those you love to you shun you, and yet he felt shame, for he himself sat and did nothing. For he was the only one that had overheard what was said after Sango voiced her opinion, he heard how Kurama, stated, _"We knew how vulnerable, you were Kuwabara we should have protected you sooner." Then there was Hiei's "Kuwabara Idiot you should have told us were it was in the first place." Finally it was Yusuke's "Kuwabara, you know you cannot protect your self with out me." _ Inuyasha watched, as this statement was the straw that broke the camel's back, that's when Kuwabara made his statement and then got up, and walked to the fallen tree log and sat down. Inuyasha watched as his Kagome sat next to Sango in front of the fire, she heard what Kagome said, _"What is the matter with Kuwabara?" _

Sango felt Kagome approach her, and state her question, and that's when a righteous anger, was aroused in her, she stood without saying a word to Kagome, and she proceeded to Kuwabara.

Everyone in the campsite watched as Sango the demon slayer, walked into Kuwabara's personal space.

As soon as Sango stood in front of him, he looked up at her with those beautiful purple eyes, which stabbed her in the very center of her heart, she could see anger, and betrayal, bitterness, and sadness shine in those beautiful eyes.

Sango, she stated these words, "Would you like to know what I see when I look at you?"

Kuwabara responded with sadness, "Sure why not we already know what everyone else thinks so why not you."

"When I look at you Kuwabara, I see a teenager, with a man's strength, strength to protect all those around you who cannot protect themselves."

"When I look at you Kuwabara, I see a teenager, with a man's sense of honor, honor to help those around you even if some of us do not deserve it."

"When I look at you Kuwabara, I see a teenager, with a man's sense of trust to trust all those he holds closest to his heart."

"When I look at you Kuwabara, I see a teenager, with a man's sense of loyalty, being loyal to those who invoke these, feelings of honor, loyal those who have earned your trust, loyal to all those who were saved by your strength."

"When I look at you Kuwabara, I see a teenager, with a man's heart, a heart that loves all those he is loyal to, even those who do not deserve it."

"Finally know now Kuwabara, that when I look at you I see all of ours hero, for it was not Inuyasha, Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, or even Miroku that saved all of use today, no Kuwabara it was you."

" Kuwabara please realize that the measure of a man is not how powerful he is, not as fast as he maybe, or not as beautiful as he maybe, no Kuwabara the measure of a man is the size of his heart."

"Know now that my opinion of you, has never changed since the first time I saw you, you are a very powerful being, and that will never change, but know now my opinion also of you will never change."

With that last comment Kuwabara felt the damn of tears break_, how could she say these things about him when she knew nothing about him, and yet he felt humble by her words_, Kuwabara watched as she fell to her knees in front of him, and then he felt her thumbs brush the tears that were falling from his eyes away, he fell to his knees in front of her as his strong arms went around her to hold her close. That's when he spoke, she barely heard him, but upon hearing these words her arms wrapped around him holding him close to her body, and those words he spoke and she quoted, _"Thank you, for believing in me." _

Inuyasha heard and watched the enter play between Sango and Kuwabara, he looked down from his perch in the tree above the campsite, and caught Kagome's eyes, he read sadness, and hope. Hope was directed towards him to do something, and this time he did Inuyasha jumped from his tree and landed beside this boy's group as Sango finished her lecture, and that's when he heard this boy's leader speak to the others.

Yusuke had watched everything, and that's when he himself felt guilty, for everything Sango had said was true yet Kuwabara needed him to protect him, and that's when Yusuke spoke as he looked at Kurama, Hiei, and now suddenly Inuyasha who appeared out of no where, "What do you guys think?"

Yusuke watched as Inuyasha turned to face him, Kurama, and Hiei, his eyes were shinning with determination, he spoke, "I think she was right you ass-holes!"

**AN/ That was the final chapter for the vote; the next chapter will have the meeting with Sesshomaru, so use the last chance to vote. I understand that some of you do not like Kuwabara but bare with these last few chapters, because I do like Kuwabara, and I think he deserves these last three chapters, after this I am going to build a relationship between Kagome and Yusuke, Inuyasha is also a main player so that is why he must relate, and be in important chapters, because on chapter that I am working on, is called LEARNING TO LET GO. **


	19. What was that power I felt

AN/ The winner of the poll is Kurama, so it shall be him that will stand with Kagome, the first of the Yu Yu, group to meet the infamous Lord Sesshomaru. Will he eventually be their alley, or will he remain their enemy, because of his brother. Thanks to all those who voted, and this chapter was made for all you. **One more thing, we all know that Sesshomaru doesn't know how to love, someone, all those he loves he refers to them as his possession, because that is the only way he can express his feelings, it's the only way he knows how.**

Chapter 19 What was that power I felt coming from the both of you

True power comes from within every one of us for, it comes from our hearts, our minds, our body, or it truly comes from within our every loving souls.

Foreveraloneb1

The predator had waited and watched for the past two days, he had witnessed, the power of the boy known as Kuwabara, he had watched as he detected, and then defeated the shadow demon. He had also witnessed, the betrayal of words this boy companions had spoken, he did not understand this, his honor would not let him understand those comments that were spoken to that boy, and then he heard, the demon slayers words and then those of his brothers words as he spoke to this boy's companions, shaking his head, the predator pondered on why he even cared at was said to that boy, and then he disappeared into the night, knowing that they would still be in the same place in the morning and he had to return to his group, tomorrow night he thought_, tomorrow night just before dusk we will all meet. _

Jaken was in a state of panic for it had been two days since his Lord Sesshomaru has left, Jaken him self had defeated twenty demons, not counting, the ones Ah-Un, had defeated protecting, his Lord's ward Rin. He chose to move them out of the meadow and into the forest till it ended, by a raging river following the river up stream he stopped when they reached a alcove where they were either trapped, or the enemy was ensnared and Jaken thought, _for they were safe here_ surrounded by cliffs as high as the eye could see, the only attack that would come would be from across the river, or to the north or south of them, Jaken knew that him and Ah and Un could protect her here with out any help, but still, he wished Lord Sesshomaru would return, they all felt safer, and they all knew they would live if he was here.

The predator smelled death and decay of bodies before he reached they spot were he left what belonged to him, something inside him made him faster than normal, a flitter of were his heart was, it drummed one time out of rhythm, he disregarded it as he tried to rationalize it, he thought _that it what was because that something that belonged to him has been attacked_. Upon reaching the meadow he saw the carnage that was left behind, and he knew his two, servants had not let him down he could feel, and smell both of their powers still with in the air as they protected her, lifting his nose into the air he smelled all of them, and they were unhurt, the predator would not explain why he sighed, and almost relaxed at this thought, he let any thought of all of this left him as he raced torwards what belonged to him.

Jaken felt him before he saw him, he looked torwards Ah and Uh, and he knew they both could feel him coming closer, looking towards the south they both spotted him, and then she called out to him, "Lord Sesshomaru!" They both watched as Rin took off on a dead run torwards their Lord, never stopping until her little arms wrapped his left leg, and then she spoke, "I was afraid you forgot about me my Lord, but then you knew I would wait for you my Lord." "I have missed you Lord Sesshomaru." Looking at both his servants, and at the same time using the only hand he had left, patting his ward on head he spoke these words, "Jaken, take Rin and astride Ah-Un."

"My Lord, but were are we going?" Jaken spoke these words before thinking. He watched his Lord turn and look him in the eyes, those cold no emotional showing eyes turned and looked upon him, "That is not your concern." With that been said they all did as their Lord commanded, and watched as he walked into the night, as Ah-Un's power flared to life as their Lord requested and followed him into the night. They traveled till almost dawn Lord Sesshomaru adjusted his speed to accommodate that of Ah-Un, he stopped just before dawn, in a meadow just a couple of miles away from his brothers pack, knowing that it would take until after dusk for Inuyasha and his pack to reach this spot, and that would give him the time to need for his scheme to work. He waited for what belonged to him, he watched as they landed in the meadow just behind him, he heard Jaken slip off of Ah-Un, he heard Rin's steady breathing as she lay upon Ah-Un sleeping, he could hear her small heart beat in her relaxed state, he turned then walking torwards Ah-Un, reaching both of them reaching out gently he grabbed his most prized possession, and lifted her small body close to his own. He watched her even in sleep she sought him out, sought out his protection, his warm body, and his strength, he watched as she curled her small body close to his own.

Sesshomaru watched his dragon servant lay it's self upon the ground both heads looked up at him, laying her body against his servants belly, not only to draw warmth from him, but for her protection, he heard Jaken scurry away, only to return seconds later with fire wood. The moment Jaken had the fire lighted, he spoke, "I will return soon." He stated as he turned away from them, and almost as an after thought a few paces later he turned, and looked at Jaken, his eyes turned even colder that usual as he stated these words to him. "If anything happens to Rin you know what your punishment shall be." "Yes my Lord!" He squeaked out, for he did know, it would be his death if anything happened to that child on his watch. "I will return before she wakes up." That was all he said as he turned and walked into the Forrest as the sun began it ascend in the sky.

Both groups awoke to the sounds of Inuyasha and Kagome fighting over breakfast, one sit later, and all the groups' laughter, they were finally eating. After Sango, and Kagome cleaned up at breakfast, Inuyasha surprised all of them walking torwards Kuwabara, he spoke, "You will walk with me today Kuwabara." With that statement both groups packed up, Inuyasha took the lead with Kuwabara by his side, following him was Sango, Kirara, and Kurama, following them was Yusuke, and Kagome with little Shippo resting on her shoulders, and last was Miroku, and Hiei. They were all placed were they wanted to be.

Inuyasha decided to let Kuwabara walk in the lead with him, glancing at him, he knew he made the right choice, he could, with each step along the path he could see Kuwabara's confidence growing, and he could feel him relax, Inuyasha knew he could, not only build Kuwabara's self teem, but help him be a stronger being, by letting him realize, that his group was not the only ones that cared for him, he smiled as he thought of Sango, his demon slayer laid the foundation, and his Kagome added the support beams.

Kurama was in the perfect position to question, Sango about the monk known as Miroku him and Hiei had yet to unravel the mystery of his right hand, his kind being curious and all, but he knew this woman walking side by side with him would know. Luck was not with him at the moment, for the demon slayer was still angry at him and his group, he could tell her body was tense, as she walked beside him, and her face was over ran with anger, she would not look, or acknowledge him.

Yusuke was finally in a position to talk to the one person who had became his obsession, and he could not understand why, glance over at her, he felt his heart beat triple, and his breath speed up, all knew was there was something inside him yelling "Mine!" The voice yelled it over and over. He felt like it was another person inside of him, and this other being lust was so strong for her, that every moment spent with her he could feel this being growing stronger, and he found it harder, and harder to fight this being.

Hiei looked up as the sun began to set, they all had been walking all day, and no amount of threaten had made the monk known as Miroku, tell him the secret of his power, he had been subjected to his constant rambling of women. The only thing that Hiei had learned, was that this monk was a pervert, with a power all of them wished to understand, for he felt it the monk was more powerful that he let on, and Hiei did not like surprises. The only thing he could do was wait and watch.

Inuyasha watched as the sun began to fade, and he knew it was time to make camp, "We will stop here for the night." He watched as Kuwabara left his side to talk to Yusuke, Kurama walked over to Hiei they appeared to be in a deep conversation. "I will go and hunt for food, and Hiei you will come with me."

Hiei's eyes narrowed as they zoned in on Inuyasha, "What makes you think you can order me around." Standing and drawing his Katana. Inuyasha smiled at this, and choose his words wisely, "I think the two most powerful beings in both groups should clear the area, and if we happen to catch anything for dinner then so be it." He watched, as Hiei understood his words by lowering his weapon, "I agree." With that being said both took off in different directions.

Sango could feel the tension coming from Yusuke, as she walked torwards him she picked up, Kirara, and Shippo as she reached Yusuke, "I need help to fill the water bottles, Yusuke could you help me please." She watched as he looked up at her, and nodded his response, because he felt the need to be away from Kagome, this thing inside him was almost at the breaking point and he knew a time out was needed.

Miroku glanced at the four remain beings, bring a hand to the back of his, "Well it looks like us four are left to find fire wood." Kurama, and Kuwabara watched as Miroku's gaze landed on Kagome, they both watched as a smile appeared upon his face, a smile that both of them did not like. "Kuwabara you and Miroku, will go east to for fire wood, and myself, and Kagome will go west."

They all walked away Kurama did notice the disappointed look on Miroku's face he smiled at thought. As they walked both him and Kagome picked up firewood, he glanced at her, and smiled, as he watched a blush streak across her cheeks. They both came to a meadow, and that's when Kagome stated, "Maybe we should go back." Kurama turned to answer her and, that's when he felt it, another power was in this meadow, and he did not know where it was.

Miroku, and Kuwabara watched as both Kagome, and Kurama walked away, Miroku turned to leave walking a few paces, he stopped noticing that Kuwabara was not following him, stopping he turned torwards Kuwabara only to hear him speak, "Something is wrong here, they need us." Miroku, looked at Kuwabara, "Who needs us?" Plum eyes met those of wild orchids, his heart dropped as Kuwabara spoke," Kurama, and Kagome, we have to follow them."

Kagome looked across the meadow as her gaze landed on a angel, "gas-" Kurama turned to what had caught Kagome's eyes, and grasped for a breath of air. Kagome looked upon this angel, hair that was white like Inyuasha's but different, Inuyasha's hair was snow white, but this beings hair was silver, a blue hue danced within it, dressed in white, red, and black, with a bone armor, adorning it's left shoulder, she glanced into this angel's eyes, sun gold eyes that's what she thought, but were Inuyasha's eyes glowed with emotion this beings eyes glowed with none, they looked almost dead. Yet those eyes shinned with a purpose, hanging from both his sides were two swords, one to take life, and one to give life. She knew her and Kurama were in danger, with that last thought she called this angel's name, "Sesshomaru-" Kurama watched as a demon looked into Kagome's eyes, and he felt this predator's strength, for this being was as stronger than that of his last foe, that foe being Sensui, no, he was stronger, stepping close to Kagome, and yelling, "Rose whip," Kurama felt a feeling of dread, as he threw his whip torwards him, he saw this demon disappear into the night.

In a blink of an eye they watched as Sesshomaru disappeared, and then suddenly reappear in front of them grabbing Kurama by the throat and lifting him. Kagome watched as Sesshomaru threw Kurama across the field. Sun gold eyes met blue gray, and she for once in her life felt truly afraid, Kurama could not protect her, and she would not let him throw his life away. Lifting her chin up and looking into his eyes she spoke with a false courage, "What is it that you want Sesshomaru, why are you here?" An evil smile spread across his lips, before he could speak the words "Rose whip!" resounded in the air, and Kagome watched as Kurama tried to protect her, his whip barely missed Sesshomaru, and then Kurama was standing next to her, "Are you alright Kagome?" They both watched as Sesshomaru, jumped back in the air, doing a flip he landed, ten feet away from them both. "Make him stop Kagome, that is you name isn't it."

Sesshomaru watched as Inuyasha's Kagome gasped, and then looked at the boy that stood with her, he cared not for this boy was not what he was here for. He watched both of them, as they straitened, and then he respond, "You will make him stop or I will kill him, it is your decision, but be for warned I will not wait long."

Kagome felt it, if Sesshomaru wanted, them dead then he would have killed already, she looked at him, and then she understood he was waiting for something. Reaching and grabbing Kurama's arm, she spoke, "He is not after us Kurama."

Kuwabara, and Miroku broke threw the forest with last comment, both of their eyes landed on Kagome and Kurama. "Sesshomaru-" He heard Miroku, exclaim, turning Kuwabara looked at the monk. His gaze turned to a being; a being that he knew was stronger than any other foe that his group has every defeated. Grabbing Miroku, and pulling him torwards Kagome and Kurama, "We have to help them." Kuwabara stated as he and the monk reached Kagome and Kurama. All four of their eyes turned to the demon in front of them, all eyes meet cold, and unresponsive eyes of this demon, for the first time in along time Kurama, and Kuwabara's life they both felt the fear of death, breathing upon both of theirs neck.

Sesshomaru smiled, and then spoke to them, "Tell me what is this power, that Kuwabara, and Kagome have, and tell me why it involves both of their souls?" "What is this power I feel coming from the both of them."

AN/ Is Sesshomaru an alley or an enemy, and who will save them from him stay tuned to find out.


	20. The Wind Tunnel revealed

AN/ Hey people back again for another exciting chapter, but alas, only three reviews for my last chapter, my pride has been wounded. So I guess this chapter is going out to my three reviewers, and there they are, **aGreatPenName, Hitoribocchi, and then there's my friend Beth, thanks to all of you for the reviews, and enjoy the chapter I made for you. **It's finally time to give Miroku his moment in the spot light; it's finally time to reveal the wind tunnel. We all know that Miroku's wind tunnel spreads wider each year, and so it should pain him when it happens, at least in my opinion it should.

_Sometimes in order to protect someone you care about, you must decided if their life is worth your own pain, a pain that brings you closer to your own demise._

Foreveraloneb1

Chapter 20 Kurama and Kuwabara witness the Wind Tunnel

Sesshomaru smiled, and then spoke to them, "Tell me what is this power, that Kuwabara, and Kagome have, and tell me why it involves both of their souls?" "What is this power I feel coming from the both of them."

Miroku looked at his Inuyasha's brother, a demon of great power, and royal lineage, the proof was the royal markings this being had. They stood out proudly, two strips the color magenta streaked across both of his pale white cheeks, to finish off his royal markings, was a crescent moon made of royal blue, on his forehead which shined eerily in the moonlight

Sesshomaru was after Kagome and Kuwabara, he did not know why, what did he mean their power that involves both of their souls. Miroku knew Sesshomaru would not leave until he had his answer, and that thought alone he let his mind wonder, he would kill them all until he knew the answer to his question. Miroku glanced at Kurama, he would be first to die, take out the strongest being first he knew that would be Sesshomaru's first move, he shivered as he thought of the next one that would die, for it would be him that was next, when Sesshomaru spoke about Kagome, and Kuwabara he realized that they were what he was after, so that means his death would before theirs.

Every word he spoke about his Wind Tunnel ran threw his mind, _villagers hear my warning if you value you lives you will flee, let me do the clean up Inuyasha, if you wish to live stand back, get behind me Kagome, let me protect you. _

He watched as Kagome looked into Sesshomaru's eyes, courage and defiance shown with in them, and he realized he could not let anything happen to her. Inuyasha would never forgive him, and he would never forgive him self, because it was she that offered her friendship to him first, it was her offer that he stay with them to find Naraku it was her voiced that loudly proclaimed that he would not have any life if Naraku remained alive, and it was because of her that he had met them all Inuyasha, Shippo, Sango, Kaede, and Kirara.

One single thought ran threw his head, _it has been a year, a year since his wind tunnel had grown larger, a year since he felt the pain of it growing larger._ He glanced around frantically, Inuyasha was not going to save them now he thought, and as his gaze went again to his gloved hand he became tense.

Sesshomaru felt the monk tense he let his gaze leave that of Kagome's, and he looked at the monk who was now gazing at his left hand, a hand Sesshomaru knew held power, he him self had witnessed, and felt the power of the monk's left hand. _Fool he thinks he can use his wind tunnel on me, I will not fall into his trap, does the fool not remember who he is dealing with. _

Kurama watched as Sesshomaru's gaze, left Kagome's and fixated on someone else, turning his head looking for what Sesshomaru was looking at, the monk, Sesshomaru was looking at Miroku. Miroku was looking at his gloved hand with a very serious expression on his face. _What was Miroku deciding, what was he going to do?_

Miroku looked up only to meet the eyes of Sesshomaru, _he knows that I am considering using the wind tunnel,_ Miroku willed his body to relax, and returned Sesshomaru's gaze. He would wait for the perfect time, a time when Sesshomaru was not expecting it.

And that's when Kuwabara spoke up, "Who the hell are you and how do you know me?"

Sesshomaru's attention was now solely focused on Kuwabara, "Kagome you will remind this boy of who he is talking to." "Kuwabara, you are talking to Lord Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands, and Inuyasha's older brother." Quickly glancing at the Monk, "Very good monk at least someone in Inuyasha's group knows how to properly address me."

As soon as Kuwabara responded, not only Miroku's heart, but Kurama, and Kagome's heart suddenly beat out of rhythm, "Yeah so, what's that supposed to mean to me?"

Sesshomaru eyes locked with Kuwabara's and smirk slashed across his beautiful face, making, Kagome let out a gasp, "Obliviously, Kagome this boy is not smart enough to fear me." "Maybe I should show him, that he indeed should fear me." With that being said Sesshomaru again disappeared into the night. Miroku, Kagome, and Kurama, all felt fear, Kagome and Miroku because they both knew his power, and Kurama because he had also witnessed his speed, just moments ago.

"Kuw-," Miroku came up short, for the spot that Kuwabara had been standing in was empty, finding his voice he looked at Kurama, "Where's Kuwabara?"

Kurama glanced towards Miroku, and indeed found the spot empty were Kuwabara once stood. "I can not sense his spirit energy, but I can still sense Sesshomaru's demon energy, and it's still coming from with in this meadow, what the hell kind of demon is this Sesshomaru?" Kagome answered with fear residing in her voice, "He is a cold, unemotional, brutal, murderer who kills any and all that stand in his way, including children, and that is what he is!" Kurama was scared for Kuwabara, with his safety in mind he called out, "Kuwabara, if you are out give us a sign so we all know were you are?"

The answer all three of them got stopped their hearts for at least a few seconds, "He is right here." Sesshomaru answered. All three turned in the direction of were Sesshomaru's voice was coming from, and what they saw, what they all saw was Sesshomaru was fifteen feet away, and he was holding Kuwabara by his throat, suspending him two feet above the ground, both of Kuwabara's hands were closed over Sesshomaru's hand that was around his throat, and gasping for a breath of air. Before any of them could respond Sesshomaru spoke again while they watched him lift his nose into to the air and inhaling, with one last smirk, "This boy fears me now."

Back at the campsite two beings were returning to camp, Inuyasha, and Hiei landed at the campsite at the same time, both holding a dead wild boar already skinned, and gutted. Both trying to out do the other, both expecting a fire to be started, upon looking around and realizing know one was there, and had not been there for a while, Inuyasha stated the obvious fact, "Where are the others?"

Miroku watched Kuwabara struggle in Sesshomaru's grasp, "What kind of power are you looking for, and why is it only Kagome, and Kuwabara you are after?"Kurama realized that Miroku was stalling for time, for what he did not know and that's when.

Sesshomaru had enough of these pathetic creatures, drawing his poison to his hand around Kuwabara's neck; he would make them tell him their power. He felt his poison come in contact with Kuwabara's neck, enough to burn him but not enough to kill. He heard Kuwabara exclaim, as his poison began to burn his neck. "Arg"

The smell of burning flesh, made Miroku, Kurama, and Kagome all realize that Sesshomaru was going to kill Kuwabara, and Kurama knew he had only one shot, he had to keep his emotions under control, he had to keep his body relaxed, his right hand was still holding his Rose Whip, and he knew he had to make this attack count, he knew he had to aim for Sesshomaru's arm that was holding Kuwabara.

Returning his gaze to Hiei's, Inuyasha was about to speak when his ears twitched, and he heard Kuwabara's yell of pain, the same instance Hiei looked into Inuyasha's eyes and felt a very powerful demon near by. Both tensing, Inuyasha lifted head and in the air, and that's when he smelled, turning away from Hiei and letting a unholy growl, he exclaimed, "Sesshomaru!" With that being said, and the sound of his voice Hiei followed Inuyasha into the night.

Miroku knew the time was now he had to save Kuwabara, but before he could act he watched as Kurama released his rose whip, with out calling out or tensing up he watched as, the rose whip flew torwards Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru felt the whip coming it was aimed at his head, and then seconds before contact, it moved towards his arm holding Kuwabara. Throwing Kuwabara towards the being with the whip, and watching with a satisfied thud as Kuwabara landed on top of the other being, he turned towards the group, and that's when he felt the winds of hell, begin to suck him torwards it self, he looked up to see the monk had opened the wind tunnel.

Miroku watched as Kuwabara was thrown and collide with Kurama, with in instant he knew what he had to do, even if it lead to his own death he knew he had to do this, leaping in front of Kurama and Kuwabara, at the same till opening his gloved hand, landing his yell echoed threw the air as he yelled, "WIND TUNNEL!"

Rolling off of Kurama, Kuwabara looked up to see Miroku standing in front of them both, watching in awe in disbelief, he saw boulders, and whole trees being sucked into Miroku's extended hand. Looking over Kuwabara's shoulder Kurama watched as every living thing in the vicinity was beginning to be sucked into Miroku's hand, his gaze landed on Sesshomaru who was quickly losing ground, and was being pulled closer each second to Miroku's hand. They both realized then and there that this monk was highly misjudged,as both of them had done, they did not know he was this powerful, they both did not know he could do something like this, as they both began to sigh in relief, they heard Sesshomaru.

"I GROW TIRED OF THIS GAME, AND NOW IT IS TIME FOR YOU ALL TO DIE."

AN/ Waiting for more than three reviewers for this chapter, come on people, waiting to hear from all of you.


	21. A New Alley Is Won

**AN/ At last my writers block left, and I finally got an idea for this chapter, not to blame updating on writers block alone, I have made a few other stories since then. I did not mean to neglect this story but it sort of happened, because I promised a friend that I would make a story for her, and hey I did, and yeah I gave her 6 chapters to read, and gave you guys waiting on this one nothing. I feel bad, because this was the first story I posted on this site, but fear not I came back to my baby, and I promise from here on that this story will have a new chapter once a month, or more but you all will wait no longer than a month for a update.**

Chapter 21 A New Alley Is Won

Rolling off of Kurama, Kuwabara looked up to see Miroku standing in front of them both, watching in awe in disbelief, Kuwabara saw boulders, and whole trees being sucked into Miroku's extended hand. Looking over Kuwabara's shoulder Kurama watched as every living thing in the vicinity was beginning to be sucked into Miroku's hand, his gaze landed on Sesshomaru who was quickly losing ground, and was being pulled closer each second to Miroku's hand. They both realized then and there that this monk was highly misjudged, and both of them had misjudged his power, they did not know he was capable of something this powerful, they both did not know he could do something like this, as they both began to sigh in relief, then they heard Sesshomaru.

"I GROW TIRED OF THIS GAME, AND NOW IT IS TIME FOR YOU ALL TO DIE."

Kagome ran to Kuwabara, and Kurama, she had to know if they both were ok. Upon reaching both of them, she laid her hand upon Kuwabara's shoulder when she heard Sesshomaru call out to Miroku.

That's when Miroku felt an excruciating pain from his cursed hand, and then he felt it, the abyss in his hand grow stronger, and he knew at that moment that they were all dead, he had to close the wind tunnel, If he did not, they all would die.

Shesshomaru felt the winds of hell grow stronger, and he knew the monk was done, if he did not close his hand they all would die, and he knew the monk would not risk another's life to kill him. A self satisfying smirk ghosted across his beautiful face, now Kagome and Kuwabara would show their power in order to protect the monk, his plan worked perfectly. Kuwabara may not want to protect the monk, but Kagome was now touching him if his thoughts were right then, he knew Kagome would rather die than let anyone in her group get harmed, especially from him. Pulling the Tokijin from his waist, _it is time to test both of your strengths, time to prove if you are worthy of my power standing beside the both of yours. _

Kagome watched Sesshomaru pull the Tokijiin from his side, as Miroku closed the wind tunnel, as the killing perfection disappeared into the night, and she knew this being's target was Miroku, Sesshomaru was after Miroku, _no I can not allow this to happen Miroku is one of my most dearest friends, I will not allow Sesshomaru to kill him. _

Kuwabara felt Kagome lay her hands on him as Miroku's wind tunnel grew stronger, and he saw the winds of Miroku draw this being known as Sesshomaru closer. He watched Sesshomaru draw his sword, as Miroku closed his wind tunnel Sesshomaru then disappeared into the night. That's when he felt her concern, her worry, her love, and finally her fear for Miroku, he knew he had to help her, because her pain was overriding his own emotions, and he knew with his whole being he had to help her protect Miroku. If helping her friend would pacify her then he would do that, because her feelings meant that much to him, and never throughout his whole life could Kuwabara explain his connection with Kagome.

Meanwhile away from the battle at a small stream, were Sango and Yusuke, both busy filling the group's water bottles. Sango knew there was something wrong with Yusuke and she wanted him to tell her, but she knew he was so much like Inuyasha that he would never show his feelings.

Yusuke's thoughts still strayed to Kagome, he did not know what was wrong with him. He thought that being away from Kagome that these feelings would subside, but being away from her only made him worse. This other being inside of him was raging, it's voice echoed threw out his head, _were is she, is she safe, go to her, go to what is ours._ With that last thought he spoke aloud, "Got to find what is ours, she needs us."

Although he spoke just above a whisper Sango heard him, glancing at Yusuke she finally knew what his problem was, the energy she felt from was like Inuyasha's, narrowing her eyes as her mind processed what she just figured out, _half-demon, Yusuke's a half-demon. _Her eyes immediately searched his body for anything that could control his demon side, and she found nothing. Inuyasha had the Tetsusaiga to control his demon, this boy had nothing, she knew that this group was in trouble, _would he kill all them while they slept, no she would not think anything like that, she had to know what set him off in the first place. _

"You are a half-demon, what controls the beast inside of you?" With that statement she watched as Yusuke turned to her.

His response chilled her to the bone, "Nothing controls me."

"It is time to tell you a story and I feel for you own good, that you will listen, and please do not awake Shippou, or Kirara."

For some unknown reason Yusuke felt he should listen to Sango, and that was precisely what he did.

"What kind of demon are we racing torwards?" Hiei glanced at Inuyasha as they ran at top speed torwards this demon, this demon Inuyasha had called by name. That's when Hiei smelled it the burning flesh of Kuwabara, the closer they got the stronger it smelled.

"He is my brother, and he is not a half-demon, and he will not stop till he has what he wants, and I have that something that he wants, and he will kill anything that gets in his way to get it." Inuyasha looked at Hiei as he stated these words, "Let us hope that your friend Kuwabara does not hold anything that my brother wants." "Let's us hope that my monk, is protecting him."

Narrowing his eyes and glaring at Inuyasha, Hiei respond, "For you sake you better pray that nothing happens to Kuwabara, and Kurama, if anything happens you and your brother's heads will roll."

_Where is he Kagome thought, were is Sesshomaru_, as her eyes erratically glanced around, _Miroku focus your power around him_, Sesshomaru wants to kill him. That's when she felt it the same feeling flow threw her, the first time she touched Kuwabara. Jolts of electricity flowed threw both of them, she could feel Kuwabara submitting to her power, not knowing that alone made their powers grown stronger.

Kurama stood to defend Miroku, and that's when he felt their power, he remember the first time, at the shrine before the jumped into the well, what was going on, he thought their power was only supposed to be used to call them all threw the well. Kurama realized he was wrong when he turned and faced them both for both of them were pulsing pink and yellow their aura's blending to make one. Pink being the dominant color, and yellow being the submissive color. Kurama felt it they were powering up, Sesshomaru, he was their target.

Miroku knew he was going to die, here he was on his knees holding his cursed hand, he watched Sesshomaru disappear, and he finally understood that his death would be first. Looking up he saw Sesshomaru reappear, and that's when he saw Sesshomaru coming torwards him twenty feet in the air and descending with the Tokijin .

Kuwabara felt Kagome's fear as they all saw Sesshomaru descend upon Miroku, he felt her take control of his body. Raising his hand with Kagome's "No!" Both of their hands raised and pointing torwards Miroku.

Descending Sesshomaru watched them both raise their hands together, and aim them torwards the monk, and that was his last thought, as a pink, and yellow shot threw the air torwards him. He realized then and there he made the right decision, disappearing into the night as a beam of pink mixed with yellow flew torwards him, fifty percent of the forest disappeared with that one shot. Smiling one last time he would meet with both of them, they will learn their power and he would help them, even if he loathed to do this, they both were they key to destroying him.

**Sorry for the wait, and I know it's short, but hey least I updated, I need my fans help, I need a name for an older priestess, this person will also make an item to control Yusuke's demon. She has to be wise, on the good guys side, and powerful. **


	22. Chapter 22

AN/ I know I promised a chapter a months ago I am going to stop making promises to you guys about this story, I will finish it. Sesshomaru is an ally it will take time for them to earn his trust, and for him to think they not beneath him, it's also time for our favorite wolf demon to come into play. It's time for everyone reaction to the power they felt rolling off Kuwabara, and Kagome. So with further ado on to chapter 22. I am borrowing a friend's computer to update this story, don't give up on me. Give me another month or two and I will be back online.

Chapter 22 What's Mine is Mine, Not Yours

_There is a fine line between what's yours and what's mine, and when someone trying to take away what's yours, you always respond with anger._

Foreveraloneb1

Yusuke had listened to Songo go on and on about finding something to control his demon, didn't she realize he didn't need her help, the only he needed was Kagome, and he was not about to tell this woman he barely knew that certain tidbit of information. That's when he felt it, "WHAT THE HELL!" Looking at Sango to see if she felt that tremendous energy, and by the look on her face he knew.

"Where did that come from?" She asked looking Yusuke who was now standing stiffly glancing back torwards the way the came. He was about to respond when all of sudden Shippo awoke, he himself feeling the power, looking around anxiously, "What's going are we under attack?" Looking at the small child like demon, "No but somebody is, and that power we just felt it was Kagome's and Kuwabara's, and we need to find them fast!"

Before the words were even out of his mouth Yusuke watched Kirara jump out of Sango's arms, and turning into demon ten times her normal size, "What the hell!" Rendering him speechless. He watched Sango climb upon her. back, "Are you going to stand there all day or are you coming?" Giving his head a good shake, before climbing upon Kirara's back. "You could have told me she could do to that." "Yeah sorry about that, we have to get to Kagome and Kuwabara they need us."

Inuyasha and Hiei reached the clearing as Kagome's and Kuwabara's power let itself be known both sliding to a stop, at what they saw. Hiei's mouth opened just as wide as Inuyasha's, both snapping them shut at the same time. Shaking his he looked at the destruction that was left from their powerful shot, before responded, "What fuck was that Kagome!"

Kagome's first thought was what did we just do glancing her hand that was still touching Kuwabara slowly removing it from him, she looked into his eyes, and saw he to was just as stunned her. Kuwabara was the first one of them to speak. "I cannot believe we just did that." Finally turning and looking at the damage that one blast they sent, before speaking in astonishment "What the hell was that?" "How the hell did we do that?" Kagome looked at the carnage of that one blast her and Kuwabara shot, her eyes growing bigger in awe their blast almost wiped out the whole Forrest.

Kurama, finally was starting to realize that Kagome and Kuwabara were meant to meet, the powers that be knew this that's why King Yama had chosen Kuwabara alone for this mission and that's why Botan told them to find Yusuke and then go to Kuwabara. They all knew something, that involved Kagome, and Kuwabara, what he did not know, he did know one thing, all this had to do with what he just witnessed. Lifting his head and sniffing around he looked left to a spot that was not destroyed by the blast he smelled traces of Sesshomaru's power coming from that spot, smirk slightly, Kurama knew Shesshomaru had escaped. He did not know what the purpose of this confrontation was as strong as the demon Shesshomaru was, he could have killed all of them, and yet, he waited and watched, this powerful being had something on it's mind other than killing them. What Kurama did not know but he knew they all would soon find out. His thoughts ending as he watched Yusuke, and Sango descending in the air on a demon he never saw before.

Yusuke was worried what ever was going on, he knew they both were in trouble, it was bad enough that Kuwabara was in trouble, the thought of him getting hurt with out him being there to protect him, was making this being inside rattle the cage little bit, but thought of Kagome being with Kuwabara was making this thing inside him go crazy, the control he had over that voice in his head was slipping, with each second he did not they both were ok, he could hear it saying, _leave this woman find, them, they both are ours to protect, find them, find her, they need us we have to protect them, we're the only one who can _That's when they reached the carnage that was left from their battle, the whole Forrest was almost lost, and he looked down, and saw them both they were ok, the other being inside of him claming as he saw them both standing together safe, it needed to know what had happened to make sure it never happened again.

Inuyasha watched his Kagome as she reacted to what he had just witnessed, after glancing around, her gaze found his, and he knew that he needed to get to her, and so he did, jumping past Hiei, and not stopping till he got to her. Reaching out his hand to touch her shoulder, "Kagome" He said softly, his eyes turning to concern, "Are you alright, I was so worried." That's when he watched her eyes turn to him emotions raging he could see them, and then she spoke, "What's happening to me and Kuwabara, Inuyasha it's scaring me, when I touch him I can feel all his emotions, and I know he can feel mine, the urge to protect Miroku, that's all I was thinking, and I felt Kuwabara's feelings, he wanted to protect Miroku just as much as me."

Yusuke watched as Inuyasha shot past Hiei, and ran torwards Kagome and Kuwabara, and the claming beast inside sprang forward again, raging at Inuyasha for coming this close to what was his, and without thinking he jumped from the fire cat's back landing and then racing torwards them. Not knowing what he was about to do, he was about to meet a half demon's demon that was stronger than his own, the blood line was stronger, more pure, and he was about to find out what it meant to anger a demon stronger than his, a demon with no remorse, a demon with the only thought to kill, at least that's what they thought. Not knowing that Yusuke's claim inside the hut that fateful night that Kagome was his, changed this demon's thought, from killing all in sight to claiming what it thought was his.

He was still in control as he reached Kuwabara, and Kagome, shoving Inuyasha aside, turning to ask what happened as he grabbed Kagome's hands, and that's when he heard the sound of a sword leaving it's sheath, reacting on pure instinct of the demon inside him to protect Kuwabara and Kagome, slapping the sword away only to turn and see Inuyasha, the demon spoke before he could get it under control, "Get away from them!"

Inuyasha felt Yusuke shove him away from his Kagome, and that's when he got angry _who the hell did this boy think he was shoving me away from my Kagome. _That's when he drew his sword, his main thought _no one keeps Kagome from me_. As long as it took that thought to run threw his mind, he felt his Tetsusaiga being thrown from his grasp, and that's when he felt Yusuke flare up at him, and heard his words, and Inuyasha felt his demon coming, turning and trying to find his sword, he started to walk torwards the Tetsusaiga, with every step he made he could feel his demon trying to take control.

Kagome watched as Yusuke shoved Inuyasha away from her grabbing her hand, and when she looked up she watched anger cross Inuyasha's face as she watched him draw the Tetsusaiga, she went to sit him, but before she could Yusuke let go of her hand and knocked the Tetsusaiga out of his hands.

That's when everyone in the field felt it, a power almost as strong as the demon Sesshomaru, emerge from Inuyasha as he turned and tried to walk to his sword. For those who knew Inuyasha, there was a scream from Sango, and Shippo, a silent no from Miroku still kneeling on the ground, and finally Kagome's give him the Tetsusaiga.

Before Kurama, Kuwabara, Hiei, and a some what under control Yusuke could reply, they all felt the demon energy that was now flowing off of Inuyasha. Yusuke was the first to one react, "What the hell is going on!"

Miroku responded to Yusuke as he picked him self up off the ground still holding his injured hand, "The sword control's his demon, and like Sesshomaru once said he is a mindless killing machine in this state, he does not know his self, we have to give the Tetsusaiga to him, and he will be his self again."

Inuyasha came with grasping distance of his sword when he finally felt his demon take control, _no_, that was his last as the demon gained controlled, yellow eyes turning red as flames, dark pupils turning blue, claws growing and flexing, with a howl into the night they all watched Inuyasha turn back torwards Kagome, red eyes narrowed in determination with fangs that know protruded out from his lips he smiled, and with one word they all felt fear, "Mine!" The demon growled, and with that he suddenly disappeared, into the night leaving his next move unknown.

Yusuke watched as all of Inuyasha's group know stood amongst the destruction looking around in desperation, His beast calming by the second but he had to know what is going on. "What the Hell is going on?" As his group, and the rest of Inuyasha's group surrounded him, it was Miroku who spoke, holding his injured hand as blood dripped down his arm and on the ground, "Inuyasha's demon has been let loose because of you."

Before Yusuke could respond a rush of wind passed them, and with that Kagome's scream, and then she was gone. Kagome was gone, as they all started to frantically search around, that's when they heard it a feral voice, growling with possession, "Mine!" They all turned torwards the voice, and that's when they saw Kagome sitting on her knees with Inuyasha's arms wrapped around her, his red eyes glowing in the sunset, and that's when the last voice they thought could answer did, "His demon has taken control, foolish humans, and these foolish emotions that you live by, can you're simple minds comprehend what have you done?" "He knows not who he is, or who all of you are, you wish for him to be back to normal then give him the Tetsusaiga, Inuyasha's group knows it controls his blood." They all turned to the demon that appeared out of thin air, two did not know him but the rest did, and it was Shippo's voice that broke the silence, "Shesshomaru!"

Standing atop a mountain he felt her power, it called him like the flowers called the sunshine that kissed their petals every morning, it called him like the fireflies called the moonlight, and finally it called him like a soul mate calls it's other half home. At second smell he smelled all of them around her, his mate, his heart, her power was mixed with other males, and he did not, and would not stand for this, with one last growl into the night he jumped off the mountain with her name upon her lips, and with one last word echoing into the night, "Mine!" With that one word the fastest being that ever lived flew torwards the one thing he loved the most. His angel, she needed him, she was the reason he lived his life, she was his first thought when he woke up, she was his hope threw out the day as he hunted for his pack, and she was his last thought as he laid down to sleep at night, and no other male would protect her, love her, and worship her like him.

Shesshomaru knew this wench would be trouble he just never knew how much she could be, until he felt the wolf coming, the jewel shards the wolf had showing any demon in the area his emotions, love, anger and hatred all mixed into one that's what this Shesshomaru could feel, _I have no time, to deal with these petty emotions._ Looking around his glance settled on the monk, this Shesshomaru knew the monk out all of them was the most intelligent one he out of all them would understand his words, as he spoke all heads including the demon known as his brother all listened, "The wolf is coming for it's mate, this Shesshomaru will not take part in this petty game, this foolish game of winning this wench's heart but know this."

Yusuke watched as Shesshomaru tensed and then spoke _wolf what wolf, what the hell is this asshole talking about._ "Asshole what wolf, there is no wolf here, and what the hell are we supposed to know."

Miroku looked into Shesshomaru's eyes, and he knew, Koga was coming, he felt all their powers, no not their powers he felt Kagome's power mixed with Kuwabara's, but there was something Shesshomaru was holding back he could feel it. Looking into the killing perfection's eyes Miroku repeated Yusuke's question. "What are we supposed to know Lord Shesshomaru?"

"Monk I would have helped you deal with my brother, but the wolf, a being made faster than this Shesshomaru is coming, and this Shesshomaru owes him, if the wolf fights against Inuyasha, then this Shesshomaru will not interfere, but know this, the wolf that comes is, and will be the fastest being alive, and the only one of you strong enough to beat him is my brother, the other half-demon is not strong enough to beat either one of them."

AN/ Sorry it took me so long to update I like Koga and he is equal in my eyes to Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru. I am sorry but Yusuke is not equal in strength and power to all three, but he is working on it. I am half way done with another chapter so give me time.


	23. A New Loves Blows Threw

AN/ I wrote Koga a strong character cause I think he earned his right to stand with Inuyasha, and Shesshomaru. Yusuke is also strong but he is not as strong as these three in my mind. Yusuke will earn his right to stand with all three, Koga will get his day in the sun, he earned it with Kagome her feelings are confused, what she needs most is what Koga will, and can give to her. I don't own Inuyasha or Lonestar's song Not A Day Goes By. To all Hiei lovers, I am not downing him it's we all know how Shesshomaru is, and we all know he is, and will be one of the strongest demons alive.

Chapter 23 A New Love Blows Threw

Got a picture of you I carry in my heart, close my eyes and see it when the world gets dark. Got memory of you I carry in my soul, I wrap it close around me when the nights get cold, and if you ask me how I am doing, I'd say just fine, but the truth is baby if could read my mind, not a day goes by that I don't think of you after all this time, you're still with me it's true some how you remain, locked so deep inside, baby not a day goes by.

By Lonestar

His angel, she needed him, she was the reason he lived his life the way he did, she was his first thought when he woke up, she was his hope threw out the day as he hunted for his pack, and she was his last thought as he laid down to sleep at night, he would be her hero who would lay his own life down for her, and no other male would protect her, love her, and worship her like him.

A bronzed colored, 6'4 sized demon, dressed in fur and armor, with jet black hair that shined amongst the stars, with blueberry colored eyes raced torwards it's woman, remember the first day he saw her how she blew his secret jewel shards to Inuyasha, and then how he kidnapped her, and she still disobeyed him. He could feel the demon in Inuyasha, it was released, and Shesshomaru was there, they were all around his woman, it had been months since he saw his angel, and now more than ever he felt the need to get to her, she needed him to protect her from the one person she thought was her friend, and he needed to protect her from his brother Lord Sesshomaru, the strongest demon alive he would take him on of for his love, his angel, with that last thought he quickened his pace, and the whirlwind of his speed deepened, and became faster with each step he took torwards her, the ground gave beneath his swiftness dissolving, cracking spreading underneath him as he raced torwards his love.

Yusuke listened to this demon known as Sesshomaru, and it finally sunk in that he was the half-demon that was not strong enough in his words.

Before Yusuke could respond Hiei who had watched and listened to everything that had been said and done spoke, "Fool, any demon that is coming I alone could defeat it with out Yusuke's help."

Listening to this low class demon Shesshomaru kept his anger in check as he responded the only way he knew how, and for the second time all beings including his demon brother went on guard as the Lord of the Western Lands disappeared into to the night only to reappear holding Hiei by the throat, and responding with these words as he held him, "Arrogant foolish little fire, and ice demon, the wolf that races towards all of you is and has been made ten times faster than this Shesshomaru, and yet you are foolish enough to believe you alone can defeat him, if you can not defeat this Shesshomaru then you don't stand a chance against the wolf."

Yusuke knew they were all in trouble as the demon Shesshomaru let Hiei fall to the ground, and reappeared by the monk Miroku, he watched as the demon spoke to Miroku. "It is finally time, only Kagome can stop this fight, my brother chases a dream, that has long ago died, and the wolf chases a dream, of the future, he chases her, she is the brightest, star that shines in the night sky, she is the moon he hopes that he is strong enough rope her, into loving him forever."

Miroku could feel it, Koga was finally coming for Kagome, and all of them misjudged him. Glancing around at all of them in the group including the demon still holding Kagome, they all finally realized that the wolf demon was more than he appeared, to be, "Lord Shesshomaru how bad did we misjudge him?"

"His emotions are what keeps him strong, she is what makes him strong, just like Inuyasha, the wolf feels these human emotions, and for her he would fight to the death, and for all these emotions, that is the one thing monk that makes him weak, and yet monk this emotion known as love, that will decide the winner of this fight, it is strange to know that one petty emotion will decide the out come of this battle."

Kurama had listened and watched everything, that had been said and done, he was intrigued, and who was this wolf, how strong was he, how did he fall in love in Kagome. All he knew was Kagome was the key, and all he had was questions, why did this wolf coming love her, why was he faster than this demon known as Shesshomaru, what secret did this wolf demon hold.

Now Yusuke was getting pissed, and the demon inside was angry, screaming to be let loose.

Kagome knew she was in trouble, she could feel Inuyasha's nails digging into her flesh, and she watched as Shesshomaru, spoke about Koga, and she finally realized they all misjudged him, he was stronger then they thought. He was coming for her, and that's when she felt it.

Kuwabara was still in shock over everything that has happened, and that's when he felt it, a power was coming, anger, love, and hate was what he felt from this wolf that was coming, and he knew they all were in trouble cause the power rolling off this being, was faster than the being known as Shesshomaru, that's when he felt it the wind started picking up. "Huh- he's coming." He whispered.

"Fool what are you mumbling about, I feel nothing." Hiei glanced around what is this buffoon talking about and that's when he felt it. Tensing and looking around his eyes found Kurama's "He's right something is coming."

Kurama had felt the power of this wolf coming before Hiei spoke, looking up he saw what to appear to be a whirlwind, a tornado and it was heading strait for them. He watched as the ground begin split, and he knew the wolf that was coming would be tough to beat.

A growl was heard, as the now demon known as Inuyasha spoke, Kurama watched as Inuyasha pulled Kagome closer to his body, as he spoke, "MINE SHE IS MINE YOU MANGY WOLF!"

Kagome was scared, Inuyasha was scaring, and as he screamed into the night, and after hearing Shesshomaru's thoughts, she knew her and Koga, were the only ones that can bring Inuyasha back. Yet she was scared cause, Koga was stronger than they all thought. He was coming for her, and she knew this Inuyasha would not understand this Inuyasha would not be smart enough to defeat him, so all she had was the hope that Koga would help her. Lifting her head as she loudly proclaimed, "He's here!"

That's when Yusuke felt it a power was coming, a power that he knew was stronger than anything they all have dealt with. With that he let the being raging inside of him go. A Flash of light flew out what was left of the forest, they all watched as Yusuke's body transformed, his hair grew and turned white as Inuyasha's, his eyes turned to fire, and his body became riddled with tattoo's. Throwing his arms across his face as the wind picked up, and then suddenly died. He looked at one of his rivals, and he spoke the first thing he thought, "Mine, she is mine, you and the other demon will learn, she will always be mine, and there is nothing you can do."

As the winds died down they all heard and finally saw the wolf, "Fool you and I both know you cannot defeat me, Kagome is mine!" They all watched as he spoke, for he was not looking at any of them his attention was on her.

That's when it happened the being holding Kagome finally spoke smiling at the wolf, "You, and the other demon, know she loves me, so THAT MAKES HER MINE!"

Turning torwards Inuyasha, the half-demon forgot about wolf, all he knew was that his angel was held against her will, and that was his mistake, and he paid for it.

Who was this half-demon, who did he think he was, with that last thought, Koga appeared beside the half-demon grabbing him by the throat, "Did you really think you could defeat me." With these last words his friends went on guard, and that's when Shesshomaru stepped in.

Standing in front of the new half-demon's friend's Shesshomaru spoke as he drew his hell sword, "This is not your fight, and you will back down." "Your friend brought this fight, to his self, this is his fight, and you will not interfere."


	24. A Child's Love

AN/ I know it has been awhile since I updated, but hey even the best of us has our down time, I finally found a life, and was

AN/ I know it has been awhile since I updated, but hey even the best of us has our down time.

Chapter 24 A Child's Love

Love is something that nobody really knows anything about can anyone really say they know the true meaning of love

by foreveraloneb1

Botan sat and watched with King Yama, as everything happened to her boys and she watched them as they found Kagome a pure soul, and she finally realized the only other pure being on this planet that could come compare to her would be Kuwabara, but that was not what she was worried about, it was this powerful emotion known as love cause now she knew three beings loved this pure being known as Kagome, and there was nothing she could do to stop the fight that has now began.

"Sir, please this is bad if all the protectors kill themselves, we have no hope left, is there anything we can do?"

"Botan, we must trust all of them to make the right judgment in this situation."

Tensing and turning torwards him at the same time, "Sir the only being leveled headed, and smart enough to make any one understand, is one being that doesn't care, and that would be Inuyasha's older brother."

Looking down at Botan, his only response was, "Sometimes Botan things are not what they appear to be."

"Sir, is there something else you know that you are not allowed to tell me?"

Once again his attention full on Botan, "I once heard a story about a demon, not just any demon but the strongest one that ever lived, his story started when one day his curious nature, a sword he thought was useless, and fate led a little girl with a heart as innocent as Kagome's into his world."

"Sir what happened, what became of this demon?" Her eyes sparkling with encouragement.

" Let's us wait and see, if he is one of them fighting in this battle for Kagome, not for her love but to stop those who think they love her."

Turning the both watched one knew what would happen the other did not.

Koga watched as Yusuke flew threw the air his one thought ran threw his mind Kagome she needs him _damn that stupid mutt for putting my Kagome in danger like this._

Shesshomaru watched as the half demons companions once again tried to help their friend, _foolish creatures, you would throw all of your powers away, and the power to defeat him for one stupid human girl, not to mention your lives. _

Stopping instantly in his tracks as he saw which one moved first.

Kuwabara watched as Yusuke was thrown by Koga, all he knew was he had to get to Kagome he had to end this, or she would get hurt, looking around he moved before Kurama, and Hiei could, this Inuyasha would hurt her he could feel it. He may not intend to do so but, he would. Looking around the sword he had to find the sword. _Where is it, there it's there._

Taking off and not thinking about anything else but getting Inuyasha's sword and figuring out a way to get it back to him, racing past Shesshomaru he reached it and that's when he felt a rushing of wind.

Kurama watched as Shesshomaru eyes followed as Kuwabara took off torwards the sword, and then disappeared, yelling into the night, "Watch out Kuwabara, Shesshomaru is coming!"

Kuwabara never knew what happened one minute he was reaching for the sword and the next he was dangling in the air by his arm by Shesshomaru, "Are you foolish enough to get yourself involved in this fight knowing that you don't stand a chance." "Are you willing to throw your life away trying to hand my idiot brother his sword ?"

"Yes, to save Kagome, I know I can do this, please" Kuwabara knew he had to speak wisely for this cold hearted being to understand.

Koga raced torwards Inuyasha, _fool you was supposed to protect her_, growling in determination, that's when he felt Shesshomaru move, turning his head he watched the human boy that looked like a demon run torwards something, and then he watched Shesshomaru pick the boy up by his of his arm and then he heard this boy words, and that of Shesshomaru.

That's when it hit him looking at Kagome, who was looking at him, "The sword, that boy is going after Inuyasha's sword." Koga whispered.

Dropping Kuwabara, "Do as you like, foolish human."

Koga knew at these words, Shesshomaru gave him the answer he needed Shesshomaru did not want to hurt that human boy, he felt it in order to save his Kagome he had to get that sword to Inuyasha, and he had to help that human boy.

Glancing at King Yama, eyes turning to happiness, "He is going to help, them he let Kuwabara go."

"Watch and let us see what happens, Botan."

"Spirit gun!!"

Koga felt the blast aimed at him, dashing to the side it missed him, he watched as the forest behind him disappeared, turning torwards the half demon he knew he had to take him out and protect the red head, who was now in possession of Inuyasha's sword.

"Fool watch wear you are aiming that thing, you could have killed me!!"

"I won't miss this time asshole!"

As soon as those words flew out of Yusuke's mouth, he watched Koga appear beside Kuwabara, _shit, what the fuck am I going to do now,_ taking off in their direction, he stopped ten feet away from both of them. Before he could talk, Koga spoke first.

Turning towards the red head, "Listen boy I am going to help you get that sword to Inuyasha, but you are going to have to stop your friend cause you and I both know that sword will make him his old self."

"Kuwabara get the fuck out of the way so I can blast his ass, hiding behind my friends is not going to save you."

"Urameshi listen to me you can not win this fight, you will only make it worse and Kagome will end up getting hurt, and I know you don't want that."

"Are you seriously doubting that I can take this demon come on you know me better that."

"Hey I could whip you with one claw tied behind my back, you bastard, everybody knows I can take that mangy mutt, so that means you wouldn't even stand a chance."

"Your foolish words will be your demise!" And Hiei sprang towards Koga.

A small body rolled over in her sleep to a nightmare, her breathing speed up as her heartbeat raced someone she loved was dieing, because of her, the band of seven, the kind doctor he was holding her and the sound of Jakotsu's sword flying threw the air.

The sound of flesh ripping threw the air awoke her. Looking around and not seeing him, she needed him her Lord, her father. Waking her pillow, she astride him, she with simple command, "Take me to Lord Shesshomaru!"

Her heart crying out for her protector, is why they took her to where he was, that was only reason why they both would disobey his command, not to leave. Not knowing that they both just played their part, fate and destiny smiled for the cold demon's heart was on her way.

King Yama looked down at Botan and smiled, "The time is drawing near his heart is coming."

"Sir, whose heart is coming, why is she coming?" "Botan he owes the wolf he saved her life, and the wolf would save her again cause of his love for Kagome."

Ah-Uh landed and Rin took off as she watched the short demon race towards her Lord, and the wolf demon. "Lord Shesshomaru look out!"

Kurama tensed as Hiei took off towards Koga and that is when he saw a child running towards Shesshomaru, Koga, and Kuwabara, before he could warning Hiei, he was speeded towards them. "NO!" That was all he got out before the child got in the destructive battle that was well under way.

Kuwabara picked Inuyasha's sword up as he heard Hiei's cry to battle, looking towards Koga who stood between him and Shesshomaru he saw, and then heard a little girl five feet away and closing the distance. His heart tripled, _why was she out here_, then he heard her calls for Shesshomaru.

Sango had watched everything from time she landed with Yusuke, the battle, and what happened with Miroku. Koga was stronger than they thought but she knew that she was the one that told then from the first battle with him that he should not be under estimated. Now she watched as Shesshomaru picked Kuwabara up by his arm dangling for all to see and then drop him like he was nothing. She watched as Yusuke, and Koga played the war of words between them, she watched as Kuwabara picked Inuyasha's sword up, she heard Hiei's words as he disappeared, and then Kurama's voice resounded threw the air. Sango watched as Rin entered the clearing, she froze as Rin came closer to Shesshomaru.

Without a word Sango drew her weapon, she had to make this count or Rin would get hurt, throwing within a second of this thought her weapon flew towards all them it's target Hiei.

Shesshomaru, and then Koga smelled, and then heard Rin, both distracted as Hiei took off towards them, hearing his cry to battle, and then feeling the demon slayer's weapon flying towards them.

Koga moved first, his only thought Kagome would never forgive me if this child got hurt, with these last words, and as Shesshomaru moved to intercept, the demon slayer's weapon, and the child like demon, "Are you nuts!" Grabbing the child and back flipping towards Kuwabara he watched the drama unfold as Rin's protector took action.

Kagome felt Inuyasha tense, as she watched Rin enter the battle field, she watched as Hiei took off towards all of them, and Sango finally draw her weapon, and fire. Then she watched Koga disappear, she looked up over her shoulder only to see Inuyasha watching his brother, and Koga that when she heard Kuwabara's voice, "Take back what is yours Inuyasha!"

Watching Koga take off so did Kuwabara, running towards Kagome and Inuyasha. Inuyasha was watching Koga now closing the distance, two feet, one foot, now, "Take back what is yours Inuyasha!" Grabbing Kagome's arm while throwing the sword in Inuyasha's face. He watched as Inuyasha's reflects took affect letting go of Kagome he grabbed the sword with both hands, as he Kagome landed in the grass.

Yusuke fired his spirit gun towards Koga at the same time Hiei took off knowing that both of their attacks would wound the wolf, he watched in slowly motion as Koga grabbed a child and flipped back to where his spirit gun was aimed. He had no time to save the child that was in the wolf's arms, there was nothing he could do, time was up, the wolf would be wounded and the child would be dead. "NO!"

Shesshomaru moved with lighting speeded, first deflecting the demon slayer's weapon with his only arm, and then drawing his sword throwing it into the ground as he landed seconds before Hiei, and Yusuke's attacks before they could reach Koga and Rin.

A blue thunderous light shone brightly threw out the air as both Hiei and Yusuke's attacks were thrown back at them, everyone dodged the blow barely saving themselves, with the light fading, a voice called out.

"HEY ASSHOLES DO REALIZE WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!!"

AN/ Sorry it might be alittle short but I have to get back into the groove of writing.


End file.
